The Next Phase
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow and Remy fight to stop Magneto from turning others into mutants. Xmen crossover W/Remy Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

Remy smiles as he watches the latest in mutant news. The others were gathered around listening intently with concern but Remy was smiling because the latest anti-mutant movement was in California. California where the belle Willow lived. Hmmm, mebbe Xavier will have a mission for ole Remy.

Bobby nudges Jubilee next to him. "You notice that ever since Remy came back from New Orleans he's been smiling for no reason?"

Jubilee snorted, "Yeah, noticed Rogue's been gettin' her panties in a twist more 'n more lately, too."

"Scott, Logan, Jean, Remy meet me in the briefing room." Xavier's voice whispers in their minds.

Remy follows behind his fellow Xmen to Xavier's room hoping this has something to do with California. Ever since he met Willow at his Tante Mattie's place he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. Tante had called just last night to tell him that Giles had defeated the demon and that Giles was going to return the couteau. He didn't need to pick it up. 

Last night he had been disappointed that he wouldn't be able to use that excuse to see Willow again. But now, it seemed the fates were smiling on him. If he was going to California he was making a stop in Sunnydale with or without the Xmen.

Charles motioned for them to take a seat.

"As you already know the latest anti-mutant bill is before the California state legislature. We have been asked by the Governor to make an appearance and speak on behalf of mutant kind. He hopes this will sway the voters to vote no at the next election."

"Freakin mutants on parade." Wolverine mumbles and Scott glowers at him.

Charles chuckles. "Don't worry, Wolverine only Scott and Jean are going to be involved in the political arena. You and Gambit are needed elsewhere."

Before Gambit can protest or ask for a leave so he can go to California, Charles continues, "Cerebro has discovered Sabertooth in the area of a town called Sunnydale. I want you and Gambit to check it out. It may be nothing but I don't want to take that chance."

Remy couldn't believe his luck; the fates were surely smiling on him. Sabertooth was in Sunnydale, what were the odds?

~~~~

"Duck!"

Willow drops to the ground as Buffy tackles the vamp that had been about to attack Willow.

Willow quickly stands up and watches as Buffy dusts her third vamp of the night.

Buffy continues their conversation, "So, about the hottie that you met in New Orleans. Definite sparkage?"

Willow smiles as she thought about Remy. Which was pretty much constantly since coming back from New Orleans. "I don't know, Buffy. He was definitely a flirt but then again so were most of the men down there. But when he dropped me off at my hotel . . .I don't know . . . I think maybe some sparkage."

Before Buffy could respond she got a tingling along her Slayersense. She put a hand on Willow's arm and stopped.

"What is it?"

"Don't know but it's giving me the major wiggins."

A very tall man with a wild mane of blond hair steps out of the shadows. 

"Holy crap!" Buffy mutters as she looks at the giant that stands before her and she grabs a stake.

Sabertooth just grins at the two girls standing in front of him. Magneto sent him on a mission to find the red head. It had just been by chance that he ran across them here. He had been on his way to meet Mystique at Stevenson Hall. She was in the guise of Willow's friend Tara to catch her at the dorms.

Sabertooth swipes his hand and Buffy goes flying back against the mausoleum.

"BUFFY!"

Before Willow can rush to Buffy's side she feels strong hands grab her on the back of the neck. She kicks helplessly as she's lifted off the ground and her feet dangle in the air.

Buffy shakily gets to her feet, "WILLOW!" She ignores the stake that has fallen to the ground. She's not getting a vamp vibe off the tall man and he isn't in game face.

Before she can launch herself at the giant a glowing object flies past her head and hits a nearby tree. The explosion startles Sabertooth who automatically drops Willow.

Wolverine gives a feral yell before tackling Sabertooth. Remy rushes to a fallen Willow. He gets there just before Buffy.

"Who the hell are you people?"

Willow rubs her throat and hoarsely says, "Buffy this is Remy."

Buffy searches her brain for who the heck Remy is. Is that a name of a demon, Buffy wonders as she looks into his glowing red eyes.  A light bulb goes on over her head. Remy was the hottie from New Orleans. Leave it to Willow to forget to mention that he was a mutant.

The sound of grunting, fists hitting and stones falling reaches their ears.

Buffy looks over to where the two men are fighting the smaller one seems to be holding his own so she turns her attention back to Willow and Remy. "Who is that guy and why did he attack us?"

Before Remy can answer there is a howl of rage and the sound of a tree falling. Wolverine comes out of the woods and moves his head side to side cracking his neck.

"Dammit he got away. So any idea why flea bag would attack you?"

Willow shakes her head no. "I've never seen him before tonight."

Wolverine grunts and pulls out a cigar, "Either one of you mutants?"

Willow looks at Buffy and then down at the ground, Remy could tell she was contemplating something. 

"I'm not exactly a mutant, I'm a Slayer." Buffy says.

"A Slayer?" 

"One born in every generation to fight the forces of darkness. I guess you can say I'm a type of mutant but it's not really a chromosome thing. It's a destiny thing."

Willow smiles, "Or you could say that Buffy comes from a long line of mutants." Willow holds her hand out, "I'm Willow by the way."

Wolverine looks at Willow's hand and then over at Gambit. His lips quirk up into a small smile. So this is the reason the Cajun has been daydreaming since New Orleans and Rogue has been in a snit.

"Logan."

"This is Buffy."

"So why do you think this Sabertooth attacked us?"

"Don't know. Just figured he was here to recruit new mutants."

Buffy looks over at Remy who has his hand on Willow's waist. Time to get Willow some alone time with her Cajun. She turns to Logan, "Come on, let's go hunt us a Sabertooth. Willow, why don't you go back to the dorm? Get some tea to heal your throat and check on the computer for any reason why this Sabertooth guy might be here." She turns to Remy, "Can you see that Willow gets back okay? You'd probably be able to see something she might miss about Sabertooth, too."

Remy releases her waist and holds out his elbow to Willow, "Your chariot awaits."

Buffy smiles as she watches Remy and Willow leave. 

~~~~

Willow sees Tara pacing outside her dorm room, "Hey Tara. Did you need me?

Tara turns shy eyes toward Willow and the handsome man by her side. "N-no that's okay. I see you're busy. I was just stopping by about that thing."

"Thing?"

"Y-you know . . .thing." Tara's eyes will Willow to understand.

"Oh, THAT thing. It's okay, Tara. Remy knows I'm a witch."

Tara just smiles shyly. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Willow waves as her friend turns the corner.

Neither Willow nor Remy notice when Tara morphs into a blue skinned mutant and leaves the hallway.

Willow opens her door and escorts Remy in. 

"Alone at last, eh chere?"


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Magneto was not happy and when he wasn't happy no one was happy. He turned to the blond tied to a nearby chair.

"Well, my dear. It looks like your red headed friend will not be joining you as soon as I had planned."

Tara watched terrified as the man paced in front of her. 

"I had hoped to have both of you welcomed into the brotherhood but you'll just have to be the first. Well, second if you count Senator Kelly." Magneto smiled at Tara, "Oh, don't fret. I'm not going to do to you what I did to the Senator. My mistake with him was that he wasn't ready. I picked a normal human to try to genetically leapfrog. No, that was a mistake that I plan on rectifying with you and Willow."

"H-how do you know about W-willow and me?"

Magneto smiled kindly at her, "The Gentlemen."

"W-what?"

"You two came to my attention with your defeat of the Gentlemen. From all accounts you weren't mutants yet you were able to thwart the Gentlemen."

"T-that was Buffy."

"Oh yes, the Slayer. She defeated them of course with her Slayer strength. But you two, two ordinary girls thwarted them. That's when I got my idea of turning those with special powers, so to speak. You're closer to mutants than you think so the radiation genetic leapfrogging that I intend to do SHOULDN'T kill you."

Tara shuddered at the 'shouldn't kill' phrase. She looked around for something to use as a weapon. She had only experimented with floating or moving things. It was only when she and Willow were terrified that their combined magicks were able to move the vending machine. Tara wryly thought that she was sufficiently terrified to move something now unfortunately there was nothing in the metal room.

Magneto watched amused as Tara's eyes darted around the room. He turned and walked to a raised platform.

"Prepare to embrace your future."

Magneto turned and faced Tara. Placing his hands on two pedestals the small metal rings began to turn. "You see, my dear. I made it smaller so I wouldn't tire out as quickly. Since I'm using people predisposed to the mutancy not as much radiation needs to be used, therefore isn't unnatural and won't cause your body to reject the new gene."

Tara willed herself to keep her eyes open. If she were going to die she would force this madman to look at her while he was doing it. 

There was a glow of white light beginning to appear around the machine and as it glowed brighter it moved closer. Tara felt a tingling in her body not unlike a small electrical shock or like when your body wakes up from a numb feeling.

The rings began to slow down and the white glow began to dim. Magneto was tired but he was able to step down from the platform on his own, without help.

"Now that didn't hurt did it?"

~~~~

Remy looked over at Willow as she took her tea from the small microwave in the dorm room. It was nice to be with someone that you didn't have to watch your step around like he had to with Rogue. Rogue was definitely high maintenance.

Willow turned to him with a smile. "You sure I can't offer you anything?"

Remy smiled wolfishly, "Well, chere. Remy can tink of somethin' for you to offer."

Willow rolled her eyes and turned to her computer, "So what brings you and your friend to Sunnydale? The latest mutant bill?"

Remy paused before answering not sure how much to reveal. Too many years of hiding who he really was and keeping secrets to just tell someone, even someone like Willow, the truth.

Willow noticed his hesitation and averted her eyes back to the monitor. "I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that, it's none of my business anyway." Willow started typing on the keyboard to keep her mind and hands busy. "So what can you tell me about Sabertooth?"

Remy leaned down over Willow's shoulder reading her monitor.

"A friend told us we might find Victor Creed here. He's with Magneto and the Brotherhood."

Willow turned surprised eyes to Gambit, "Magneto? The same Magneto that went to prison because of trying to mutate New York a few years ago?"

"Same one. Magneto escaped and hasn't been heard of since."

Willow began typing, "Who's running the brotherhood in Magneto's absence or is that a naïve question and he's running it from wherever he is? Do you think Sabertooth was after Buffy?"

Remy contemplated Willow's question. He really didn't think so. He was afraid Creed had been after Willow. He and Wolverine had happened upon them when Giles told them Willow and Buffy were patrolling and where they might be. It was pure luck well, Logan's sense of smell, that brought them to the scene just in time to see Creed knock Buffy down and grab Willow.

"I don't tink so, chere. Remy tink mebbe Creed was after you."

"Me? Why me?"

Remy laid a hand on Willow's shoulder and squeezed, "Don't know but we'll find out. Mebbe we'll let the professor know that you might be the reason Creed was in Sunnydale."

Willow smiled, "Ah, so that's the reason you came. You were hunting a Sabertooth and it led you here."

Remy smiled crookedly and leaned in close to Willow, "Nah, that's why Logan's here. I'm here 'cause it's Sunnydale."

"Always wanted to see a Hellmouth?"

Remy's eyes widened, "There's a Hellmouth?"

Willow snorted, "Like a Cajun with a Voodoo priestess for an aunt didn't know that Sunnydale had a Hellmouth."

Gambit solemnly nodded but his eyes twinkled, "Now that you mention it. Remy kinda remembers his Tante talking about a mystical convergence happening somewhere around here."

"Especially a Tante that is very good friends with Giles."

Remy winked, "Especially." Remy leaned in closer but before he could complete the action Willow's dorm room door flew open and Buffy and Wolverine entered.

Buffy winced when she noticed Willow had jumped back at their entrance but the Cajun hottie was glowering at Logan beside her. They had obviously interrupted potential smoochies. 

"Couldn't find Sabertooth?" Willow asked.

"No, we got interrupted by a group of vampires. Sniffer here lost the scent and then took his anger out on the vamps. You should have seen him, Will." Buffy beamed over at Wolverine who grunted in response.

Remy smiled. It was almost worth the interruption to hear Buffy call Wolverine, Sniffer. He'd have to remember that for later. 

"What'd you find on the computer, anything?"

"Didn't look much. Remy thinks the Sabertooth guy might have been after me."

Buffy unconsciously went into battle stance. "Why?"

Logan looked over that the petite red head. "You know anything that would make someone put a hit out on you?"

"W-what? NO!"

"What about to get to Buffy?"

"You mean like get rid of the side kick and the hero goes into a depression and can't function? Doubt it."

Buffy was following Logan's train of thought. "But what if someone wanted me distracted. Kidnapping you would do it. Worked for the mayor."

Remy turned confused eyes to Willow and Buffy. "The mayor?"

"Yeah, we had a mayor that wanted to ascend to a snake demon-type thing."

Remy mentally rolled his eyes, like that explained anything. He'd have to get the story from Willow later. 

"So this Victor Creed guy also hires out? That's just great. Now we don't know whether this is a hired out job or a Brotherhood job."

"Which is why we'll call the professor."

"This is the second time you've mentioned the professor. Who is he and why would he know which job this might be?"

Wolverine and Gambit exchanged looks and Wolverine slightly nodded. 

"Professor Charles Xavier."

Willow's eyes got huge, "School for the Gifted, Charles Xavier?"

"Okay for those of us with no clue, who is this Charles Xavier?"

"He developed a school for the Gifted. It's very prestigious. My parents tried to get me in a long time ago but Mr. Xavier politely turned them down." Willow's smile slightly faltered at the memories of her parents blaming each other for Willow's inability to get into such a prestigious school.

Remy noticed the sadness creep in and wondered about it.

"Besides the school, the Professor has been working on mutant issues. He has resources to find out what Creed may be up to now that we have a possible reason for his being here."


	3. Part 3

Part 3 

Tara walked around the room investigating everything. All her senses were heightened. She didn't feel as if anything was wrong but she didn't feel quite herself either. She wished her captor had told her what to expect. Yeah okay probably a mutant now but what kind and now what? No way was she joining his brotherhood but how to get out of here.

Tara turned at the sound of a door opening.

Magneto stood watching Tara, the newest mutant. Her lab work came back that she indeed possessed the chromosome. Now all he needed was to find out what kind of mutant she was.

"How are you feeling, my dear? Are you feeling special yet?"

Tara rolled her eyes, "I'm f-fine. What kind of mutant did you make me?"

"Oh, I have no idea. It's whatever was dormant in you. We'll do some tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"We'll put you in a room with other mutants and certain scenarios. Your new powers will come out don't worry about that. Once we find out what you can do I'll help you to control them."

Tara wasn't sure she liked the sound of that but she did want to know what they did to her. Maybe there was a way to reverse it or something. Once she knew what was going on she could escape and warn Willow. Once the Scoobies and Giles knew what Magneto had done to her they could find a way to help. They were good at researching and fixing things. Giles might even have something in his Magic shop that could return her to her former self. She'd just play along with Magneto until she could escape.

"If you're ready we can begin the tests now." Magneto motioned for Tara to follow him through the door.

~~~~

Xavier slowly took the helmet that attaches to Cerebro off his head. He wearily laid it on the platform and just stared into nothingness. He had found another mutant but with a different signature. Not like the mutants he normally found. 

This new information along with the phone conversation with Logan made him suspect Eric's hand in this. Xavier knew Willow of course. He remembered her as a bright young girl standing shyly but hopeful with her parents.

He tried to break the news to the Rosenbergs as easily as possible that his school wasn't for Willow. Seeing the crestfallen look on Willow's face made him want to enter her mind and reassure her that it wasn't her. He couldn't very well tell them what HE meant by gifted. But he had long ago made a promise to himself to NEVER use his gifts to invade the privacy of others.

He knew Willow wasn't a mutant and he had no idea why Eric would target her. Unless he was taking up where he left off and creating mutants unnaturally. But if that were the case why Willow? Senator Kelly had been picked for a reason. He was the most vocal on mutant registration. Eric turning him first made sense. Using the delegates at the Ellis Island ceremony even made sense in a mad way. 

He would contact Scott and Jean to tell them about this latest development. They could try to convince Willow to come back with them for protection. Until they knew why Magneto wanted Willow, she wasn't safe.

~~~~

Tara followed Magneto into what looked like a training room. There was an observation window for people to look down into the room. Kind of like a teaching hospital's surgery room.

Standing in the room was a tall broad shouldered man with a mane of blond hair, a blue skinned woman and the odd looking man that had kidnapped her.

"Tara's one of us now." Pointing to each Magneto introduced them to Tara, "This is Sabertooth, Mystique and Toad. They're here to help us find out exactly what your new powers are."

Sabertooth just grunted at her, Toad watched her intently and made her uncomfortable. Mystique smiled and then morphed into Tara.

Tara gasped and jumped back.

Magneto chuckled, "Mystique is a shapeshifter. She can take the form of any one. Male or female, young or old."

Mystique/Tara walked up to Tara, "I-I'm s-so good that Willow doesn't even know you're gone."

"Quit teasing her, Mystique."

She just smiled and then morphed back into her natural shape.

"We're just going to run a few scenarios and watch your reactions. None are life threatening but you can get hurt. Use your new abilities to either defend or get out of the situation."

Magneto motioned for the others to follow him.

Tara began to panic. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't a fighter so she couldn't fight if her new supposed powers didn't kick in. How would she know what to do?

About a million spells went through her mind. She tried to think of everything her mother taught her and everything that she and Willow had practiced.

The room suddenly changed. No longer was it a cold metallic room now it was a darkened warehouse. There was a sound to her left and Tara quickly turned. Standing in the shadows was a young girl. Tara began to relax until she saw the girl raise her hands and there was a small ball of fire floating just above her palms.

Tara reacted out of instinct and dove for cover behind a crate.

Magneto frowned and hit a few more switches picking up the scenario a notch. He would force her to use her new powers. He knew she had them she just had to trust herself to use them.

A man came out from behind the crates that Tara was crouching behind. He sniffed the air, "I smell a mutant around here."

Tara scrambled up and ran. She was looking over her shoulder, as the man got closer.

Sabertooth was chuckling. "Looks like your new mutie is a runner too bad she's not as fast as QuickSilver."

Magneto ignored him. He was just beginning to think that he picked the wrong one to experiment on when Tara ran right through a crate.

Tara wasn't paying attention to where she was going she just knew she had to get away from the man chasing her. Her body suddenly felt very light. She hoped this wasn't the first sign of a heart attack. Though if it were it certainly would solve some of her problems.

Tara suddenly stopped and looked around. She was inside a crate. She couldn't feel the wood of the crate or whatever was inside the crate. It was like she was standing in an empty room. She waved her hand up and down with it appearing and disappearing in the crate.

Magneto chuckled and turned off the scenario but left the warehouse. He leaned down into the microphone, "I believe we've discovered your talent, my dear."


	4. Part 4

Part 4 

Inside Tara was rejoicing but she couldn't let Magneto or the others know it. Her mutation would allow her to escape and warn Willow. Unless Magneto put an inhibitor or force field or something around her she could walk right through the wall and back to Sunnydale. She just needed to figure out how to control it until Giles or someone could figure out how to reverse it. It wouldn't do to try to sit and go straight through the chair.

"We'll try some more tests, just to see what you're capable of going through."  Magneto turned off the warehouse images and motioned for the others to follow him.

Victor Creed smiled as he envisioned intimidating this one and using her to steal jewels, money, whatever. 

Eric put his hand on Sabertooth's forearm halting him from the others. "I won't need you for these tests why don't you see if you can get Willow from Charles and his Xmen. She is still in Sunnydale. They haven't taken her to Westchester yet." 

Sabertooth smiled with a hint of fang at the thought of going against Wolverine.

~~~~

Logan turned off his cell phone and looked over where Gambit was flirting shamelessly with Willow. He did not have time for the raging hormones of Gambit and the snit Marie was going to be in when they brought Willow to Westchester. Maybe he'd hop on his bike and head for Canada for a short reprieve after dropping Willow off.

Gambit turned laughing eyes to Wolverine when he heard him ending his conversation with Jean. He saw the look of irritation on Wolverine's face and wondered about it. The only time that Gambit relished that look was when either he, Bobby or Jubilee were the ones that put it there. 

"Mutants on parade not going as scheduled, mon ami?"

"Scott and Jean just finished they'll be meeting us here soon to discuss Sabertooth's interest in Willow."

"Huh? Who are Scott and Jean?"

"Dr. Jean Grey, she works with the Professor on Mutant Rights."

"Oh yeah, I think I saw her give a speech before Congress once. What does mutant rights have to do with me?"

Gambit looked at Wolverine and waited to see what or how he was going to answer Willow's question.

If Willow was going to Westchester she would need to know everything. Wolverine looked over at Buffy. 

Buffy knew that look, she'd seen it on Giles' face a number of times.

"You can just wipe that look off your face. I'm not leaving. Whatever you have to say to Willow you can say to me. I'm the Slayer, I think I know how to keep a secret."

Willow wore her resolve face as she came to stand next to Buffy.

Logan mentally rolled his eyes and thought about his cabin in the woods.

Logan pointed at Remy and said, "You already know Remy, but you might know his code name as well. He's Gambit and I'm Wolverine."

Buffy and Willow just looked at them with blank looks. 

Remy softly smiled, "Have you heard of the X-men?"

Willow started laughing. "They're myths, just stories for young mutants to believe in. Xander used to pretend he was Cyclops. He'd wear sunglasses and put his hands on his hips."

Remy turned his laughter into a cough at Wolverine's sour look.

"The Xmen are as much a myth as vampires are."

Willow's eyes got wide as she looked from Logan to Remy and back again. "Are you saying that you're Xmen? And the Professor Xavier works with you?"

Remy smiled, "Not only does he work with us he's the leader of the Xmen. His school for the gifted is where he gathers the mutants that he finds. He trains them in the use of their power."

"So his school for the Gifted is for genetically gifted."

Wolverine nodded.

"Okay, I still don't see what being a mutant or mutant rights have to do with me and Sabertooth other than he's a mutant."

"The Professor believes that Magneto is taking up where he left off. Making mutants."

Buffy got up and began to pace back and forth. "So you and this Professor guy think Magneto sent Sabertooth to Sunnydale to pick a new person to experiment on?"

"That about sums it up."

"Why do you think he was after me? He was probably after Buffy. She's the closest to a mutant here." Seeing Buffy's look Willow smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Buff."

"Sabertooth pushed Buffy out of the way to get to you. The Professor doesn't know why Magneto has targeted you but he thinks you should come back with us to Westchester until he can figure it out."

"No!" Buffy quit pacing and glared at Logan. "Willow's not going anywhere. He can figure it out but we can protect her better. Hello. Defeat demons, vampires and anything else the Hellmouth can dish out. We can protect Willow from anything this Magneto guy sends our way."

Logan glared at Buffy, "Really? What about a mutant that can shapeshift and become anything she wants? What happens to Willow if Mystique shifts into you and asks Willow to go with her? How can you protect her from that?"

"Well how can you protect her from that?"

"Charles' house uses security that no one other than those already prearranged can get in. She'll be safe there."

Willow softly said, "As safe as Marie was a few years ago?"

Remy winced as Willow unknowingly hit Logan's weak spot. He still blames himself and the Professor for the attempt on Rogue.

Willow and Buffy watched wide-eyed as Logan's claws came out and went back in. Willow saw that he was trying to get his anger under control and unconsciously shifted closer to Gambit.

When Wolverine had his anger under control he answered, "The Professor changed the security after that. There is no way that Mystique or any of the others from the Brotherhood can get in without anyone knowing."

Willow tentatively went over to Logan and put her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories I just remembered she was taken from the Professor's school and figured it was the Brotherhood."

"So you'll come to Westchester, chere?"

Willow looked at Buffy, Wolverine and then Gambit before slowly nodding.

"No, Willow! We can protect you here."

"I know you can, Buffy but I can't put you guys in danger."

"Fine, then I'm going too. She's not going alone." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and dared Logan to argue.

Willow smiled at Buffy, "What about patrolling the Hellmouth?"

"Giles and Xander can take care of it while I'm gone. They've done it before." It was an unspoken rule that no one mentioned the time that Buffy ran away and left them to take care of the Hellmouth.

Willow hooked her arm through Buffy's. "If Giles is okay with you leaving and there are no impending disasters I'd love for you to come with me."

Even though it would give her time with Remy she really didn't want to go to Westchester on her own. She'd feel better with Buffy being there.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Today was the day Tara decided. She had spent hours with Toad and Mystique doing all sorts of tests. She couldn't control her powers of course but they were under control. She could stay solid or concentrate and get hazy. She couldn't disappear like that girl Marcie that Willow told her about but she could fade into a solid object.

Tara was sure she was being observed. Magneto was big on cameras everywhere that you couldn't see. But if she looked like she was just practicing going through things maybe they wouldn't suspect anything. 

She had no idea where she was. She hoped she wasn't that far from Sunnydale or California. She could always call Willow if it turned out she was far away.

Tara placed her hand on the wall of her room and concentrated. She always got a dip in her stomach, part fear part excitement, when her hand or any part disappeared.

She watched as her hand faded into the wall.

Just yesterday Magneto had her walk through a very thick wall. That's when she knew it was time to leave. 

It had taken her four or five steps instead of the normal one or two. At first she had been scared with the wall surrounding her but when she started to calm it wasn't so bad.

With one last look around Tara disappeared into the wall.

~~~~~

Remy and Logan watched as Buffy and Willow explained what they had discussed with Giles. Xander on the other hand just kept looking over at them with a big sloppy grin on his face. Wolverine was getting pissed. "What are you lookin' at kid?"

Willow looked over at them when she heard the growl in Wolverine's voice. She wanted to make sure he wasn't going to skewer Xander.

"No offense I just can't believe that you're really the X-men. So, what's Cyclops really like?"

Remy laughed and Wolverine growled.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Nothin' mon ami. Jes Wolverine's not Cyclops' biggest fan."

Giles walked over to Remy.

"Willow will be safe at Charles Xavier's house? He has security that Magneto can't breech? Willow can take care of herself with her magic and Buffy can help but I'm not sure Willow would be any safer there with you than here with us."

Remy looked at his Tante's good friend. "If I tink that Willow's not safe there anymore I take her to Tante and the Guild."

Giles knew that Remy was serious about protecting Willow if he would voluntarily take Willow to the Guild.

"Giles, it's not that Willow will be safer with The Professor than here it's that he has more sophisticated security against mutant attacks than you have here."

Giles nodded and turned back to Buffy and Willow who were anxiously looking on. "Only a month, Buffy. The Hellmouth needs you. Xander, Spike and I can patrol while you're gone but if this Magneto person hasn't been taken care of in a month you're to come back here understand? I know you want to help Willow but this is still your duty."

Buffy hugged Giles. "I know and I promise I'll be back in a month if not sooner."

Willow's cell phone rang and she dug in her purse to get it.

"Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Hey Tara."

"Oh thank god I got you. Are you okay? Has anyone attacked you yet?"

"W-why do you ask if I've been attacked?"

Everyone in the room got silent and Remy and Buffy came to stand on either side of Willow.

"Oh W-Willow I don't know if you'd believe me. H-have you heard of Magneto?"

"Yes. How do you know Magneto?"

That got Wolverine's attention and he came to stand closer.

Tara began to softly cry.

"Tara, where are you?"

Tara looked around the hotel she was in.

"Westchester. I've been here for a week."

"A week?! B-but I saw you a few days ago at the dorm."

"Oh god that wasn't me. It must have been someone called Mystique."

"Mystique!"

Wolverine didn't wait to ask he grabbed the phone from Willow.

"Mystique!"

"N-No I'm Tara. W-who are you?"

Willow tried to grab the phone back but Wolverine growled. Willow had been around Spike and Angel a growling hairy X-man was not going to dissuade her.

Willow muttered a spell and the phone flew out of Wolverine's hand and into hers. She smiled smugly and turned her back on him.

"Sorry about that Tara. Are you okay?"

"N-no. Oh god, Willow they made me a mutant."

Willow turned pale and Buffy put a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Hang on Tara."

Willow covered the mouthpiece.

"It seems your Professor was right. Magneto has been experimenting again. He had Tara. She's in Westchester."

Wolverine halted his own cell phone conversation.

"Ask her where she is and to stay put. We'll have Ororo pick her up and take her to the Professor. Have her give a code word that only you two would know so that she'll know it's not Mystique."

Willow relayed the information to Tara.

"She's at the La Prada Inn and the word is Fantastico."

Willow continued her conversation with Tara. "I'm coming to Westchester soon. We'll figure this out, promise. Maybe the Professor will have some way of reversing what Magneto did if you want him to."

Willow felt Remy place his hand in hers and squeeze. She gave him a small smile.

"Tara, did they say why they used you?"

Willow was dreading the answer but she had to know why she was targeted and she prayed to whoever was listening that Tara wasn't taken because they couldn't get her.

"The Gentlemen."

"What?"

"Magneto said that because we were two 'ordinary girls' but we still thwarted the Gentlemen. He thinks because we have magick we're closer to mutants than others."

Willow closed her eyes.  God the one thing that set her apart that made her special and not just plain nerdy Willow was the cause of a madman wanting to experiment on her.

"W-Willow are you still there?"

"Sorry Tara. I'm still here. I'll stay on the phone with you until the Professor's people get there."

"Thanks, Willow."

Just then a strong wind blew outside.

"Wow, it got really windy all of a sudden." 

Before Willow could comment there was a knock on the door, "Fantastico."

Tara smiled, "I think Ororo is here."

"Tara, look first and then describe her to me so I can see if it's her."

Tara looked through the peephole, "She has beautiful white hair and caramel color skin. Her eyes were a weird white but now they're normal."

"Tara, Charles Xavier sent me."

"Just a minute."

Willow looked at Remy. "Describe Ororo to me."

Remy smiled and described his friend, Stormy.

"Tara, it's okay. I'll see you soon in Westchester."


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Gambit reached over and took Willow's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. 

Willow smiled her thanks. She was nervous about meeting everyone and seeing Tara.

Jean had reassured her that Tara was fitting in just fine at the school and that someone named Hank was working on a cure.

As they disembarked the plane they saw an older man in a wheelchair waiting for them.

Charles smiled inwardly as he noticed Remy holding Willow's hand. Ever since he came back from New Orleans Remy's thoughts had been broadcasting all over the mansion about Willow. It was one of the reasons he had picked him to go to Sunnydale. Maybe his thoughts wouldn't be so loud now.

Jean caught the Professor's eye and winked. She quietly slipped in his mind. It's not so loud anymore. It's like she calmed his thoughts down.

Charles wheeled forward, "Buffy, it's very nice to meet you. Welcome to Westchester. Willow, it's very good to see you again."

Willow blushed, "Thank you for taking care of Tara and allowing Buffy and me to come here."

"Come, I'm sure you're anxious to see her. She's done very well and I believe Hank might be on to something. He has Kitty and Jubilee assisting him." Xavier turned around and the others followed him to the elevator.

Charles looked up at Willow, "I don't know if you remember the Institute but it has changed a lot since you were here last."

Willow smiled, "Oh I remember it. It seemed so big then and it still seems big. Though the water fountains aren't as big as I remember them."

The doors to the elevator opened as they all stepped out into a hallway.

"The others are waiting for us in the briefing room."

Xavier had told Hank and Kurt to leave their holographic images off. He wanted to judge Buffy and Willow's reaction to mutants that didn't look human. Also, he didn't want Kurt and Hank to feel like they had to hide who they were when they were at home.

The doors to the briefing room slid open and Willow saw Tara sitting next to a pretty Asian girl.

"Tara!" Willow ran to give her friend a hug. "Are you okay?"

Buffy smiled at Tara and waved. She noticed the icy stare directed at Willow from a young red head with a white streak. She leaned over to Wolverine and said, "Who's the girl with the streak and what bee flew up her butt?"

Wolverine mentally rolled his eyes when he saw Rogue's reaction to Willow. Gawd it was going to be a very long month. His cabin in the wilderness was looking better and better. "That's Marie and the bee is a past relationship with Remy."

Buffy glanced back at Gambit then over to Willow and back to Logan, "It is past right? I'm not going to have to kick Gambit's ass for leading Willow on am I?"

Wolverine laughed, "As much as I'd love to see you kick the Cajun's ass it is in the past. It's more along the lines of if I can't have him no one can."

Buffy nodded, she understood that. She felt that way about Angel. The relationship had burned bright and fast. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, Marie's decent. She might not be friendly to Willow but she won't hurt her or anything."

"No pranks to look out for?"

"Well there might be some but if she does just enlist Jubilee's help. She's the queen of pranks and she loves to play them on Rogue."

Tara softly disengaged herself from Willow and turned to her new friends, "Willow, this is Jubilee and Kitty. They've been helping Hank."

Willow smiled her hello. "Which one's Hank?"

Jubilee pointed to a large blue furred man/beast. "That's Hank. Dr. Hank McCoy."

Xavier watched as Willow walked over to Hank and held her hand out without flinching. "Hi, I'm Willow. I just wanted to say thanks and if there's anything I can do to help just let me know. I'm really good with research."

Hank smiled and took Willow's hand softly in his. He was always aware of his strength.

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Willow. Tara has already articulated her belief that you would be an immeasurable help in research."

"Do I speak for anyone else when I say huh?" Buffy muttered.

Jubilee snickered. "It takes a bit getting used to the way Beast talks. But I've had years of practice I can translate to English. He said he's happy to see Willow and Tara said Willow'd be a great help."

"Well, why didn't he say that to begin with? Here I thought Giles used ten words to say two. I'll have to tell him I met someone else that has him beat in that department."

Rogue watched carefully how Willow greeted Hank. She grudgingly admitted that she hadn't flinched and had looked him straight in the eye. Still didn't erase the fact that she didn't really like her. She glared over at Remy who had a besotted look on his face as he watched Willow talk to Hank. The quicker they got Magneto the quicker Willow would leave.

She turned to the Professor, "Any news on Magneto?"

Charles indicated they should all take a seat.

"As you all know Tara escaped from Magneto and we've been trying to find him ever since. Tara was nice enough to let me probe her mind and we did find where he held her but they vacated the place. It was completely empty by the time we got there. He is still blocking Cerebro so I can't track him and the last place we have for Sabertooth is in Sunnydale."

Charles turned to Wolverine and Gambit. "Did you see him again before Scott and Jean picked you up?"

"No, but maybe we got lucky and a vampire got him." Wolverine answered.

That caused a reaction in the room. "Vampires?!?"

"Not psychic vampires like Sinister. Sunnydale has real blood sucking Dracula vampires."

"Cool." That was from Jubilee. "How come I didn't know about that? I lived in Beverly Hills. You'd think something like that would make the papers. I mean mutants make the papers why don't vampires?"

Buffy smiled. "Well, our police department is really good at hiding their heads up their ass. Did you remember seeing anything about gangs on PCP attacking schools, malls, etc. in Sunnydale?"

"Sure I remember an incident involving Sunnydale High that supposedly a gang on PCP destroyed it."

"Vampires."

"Huh, go figure."

"What about Mystique? Have you been able to find her or Toad?"

"Lovely names." Buffy whispered to Willow.

"They all are not showing up in Cerebro. It's like they vanished off the face of the Earth."

Willow self-consciously raised her hand, "Can Cerebro pick up others like Tara? I mean was Tara the only one he experimented on?"

"Storm and Pyro are checking out three more mutants that have Tara's signature. They were scattered over the globe. One is in the United States, one in Russia and the last in a tiny island in the Pacific. Their signature came up a few days after Tara's did."

"So do you think someone is working with Magneto?"

"I am not sure but I think he may have an accomplice."

"Even if you catch Magneto someone else will still be experimenting."

Buffy looked over at Willow, "NO!"

The others looked confused, "No, what?"

"No Willow is not going to set herself up as a bait."

"I didn't mean right now, Buffy. I was thinking once they caught Magneto I could be the bait for whoever is helping or if they found whoever is helping I could be the bait for Magneto."

"Get over yourself." Rogue mumbled.

Buffy glared daggers at Rogue. "What's your problem?"

"I'm just saying that what makes her think that Magneto is still after her. I mean he's already gotten Tara and three others. Maybe he moved on and she's not a target anymore."

Buffy beamed, "Fine we'll just go back to Sunnydale." Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and started to stand.

Remy glared at Marie. Jubilee silently laughed. Way to go Rogue. You just pushed Gambit closer to Willow.

The Professor held up his hand, "Buffy, please sit down. Marie do you really want to take the chance that Magneto won't kidnap Willow? You of all people should know what it's like to be held against your will and changed."

Rogue had the decency to look embarrassed and lowered her eyes.

Willow was looking down at the ground and silently wishing she was anywhere but there. 

"Until we know Magneto's plans Willow is safest here." Charles noticed that Willow still hadn't looked up and was studiously examining the floor. "Willow." He waited until she looked up at him and he softly sighed when he saw the tears in her eyes. This had to be tough on her. She found out she was a target, her friend was kidnapped and made into a mutant, she was taken from her home and friends and thrust in to the midst of strangers. She had offered herself up as bait and had been attacked by a jealous girl. All in all not a nice week.

"I thank you for your offer to help both Hank and myself. While the Xmen and I search for Magneto and his helpers I would consider it a great favor if you'd help Hank, Kitty and Jubilee find a cure for those that might need it. I remember you're keen mind as a young girl and I'm sure it has only gotten sharper with age."

Willow blushed and smiled her thanks.

Wolverine noticed the pent up energy of Buffy. She was spoiling for a fight and if he didn't get her out of there she'd be fighting Rogue.

"We done here, Chuck?"

"Yes, until we hear back from Storm and Pyro that's it."

"Right. Come on, Slayer let's go work off some of that energy."

Buffy batted her eyes at Logan, "Why Mr. Logan are you propositioning me?"

Remy's laugh turned into a cough when Wolverine glared at him.

"We're going to the Danger Room and fight some holographic Sentinels. That ought to take the fight out of you."

"Hey Wolvie can I come too?"

Buffy snickered, "Wolvie?"


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Remy stood in the doorway silently watching as Willow began to unpack.

Willow smiled as she glanced toward the door and saw Remy silently watching her.

"What?"

"Nothin', chere. Jes admirin' the view." Remy softly shut the door as he entered. "You okay?"

Willow nodded as she sat on the bed. "Yeah. It's a bit overwhelming but I'm dealing."

He reached over for Willow's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm sorry 'bout Rogue."

Willow interrupted before he could continue, "It's okay. I mean not everyone'll like me. Heck, Cordelia and I didn't get along and I managed to work with her in high school. I'm still not that happy about Anya but you know, teamwork."

Gambit smiled wryly, "Remy think Rogue like you jes fine if you'd come without Gambit."

Willow turned to look at Remy, "Bad history?"

He sadly nodded, "On both our parts."

Willow looked down at their hands and then back at Remy, "But history?"

He slowly lowered his head towards Willow's, "Definitely history." He whispered just before their lips touched.

He vowed if Wolverine interrupted him this time he'd see how well Wolverine's healing factor stood up to one of Gambit's cards.

~~~~

Buffy followed Jubilee and Wolverine into a large vacant room.

"This is the Danger Room? I get the room but where's the danger?"

"Oh, they'll be danger." Logan reached down and held up a bo-staff. "Ever use one of these?"

"Sure, though there's not much call for a staff weapon against a vampire unless I'm breaking it for wood."

He tossed it toward her and Buffy deftly caught it mid-air.

"No vampires here, you'll have to make do."

Buffy turned toward Jubilee. "You don't use a weapon?"

She just smiled and paff'd a small blob into the air. "Got my own built in weapon."

"Computer. Wolverine/Jubilee training program two. Beta Level."

The vacant roomed morphed into the dark streets of a large city.

Buffy's eyes bugged out of her head as she turned to look at Jubilee.

"Get out! Willow'd kill to have a look at this computer program."

Jubilee snickered. "Yeah, it's sweet. First time I saw it I thought I'd stepped into a Star Trek Holodeck episode."

"Huh?" Buffy looked confused.

"Never mind."

Wolverine softly growled. "Quit you're yapping and pay attention!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "And he calls me impatient."

Buffy heard footsteps behind them and quickly turned to face an attacker.

It was a young mother with a small child. The child started to cry in fright as Buffy quickly pulled back the staff. "S-sorry."

Wolverine stood against a building laughing at Buffy. 

Buffy turned and gave him the evil eye. "I thought we were supposed to be fighting. You know something to take the fight out of me."

"Tell me, Buffy. When you patrol do you always face demons and vampires or are there civilians there?"

Jubilee whispered to Buffy, "I really hate when he gets in lecture mode." She turned to Wolverine, "Come on Wolvie. Let's fight!"

"Computer. Alpha Level."

The dark city streets remained but it was eerily silent. Then there was a whining sound from above and Buffy and Jubilee looked to the sky.

"Now that's more like it." Jubilee let the energy build and she shot a paf toward one of the incoming Sentinels.

"What are those? I thought we'd fight you know humans or at least demons, not robots."

" 'Fraid you can't keep up, Slayer?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes and determined to face whatever Wolverine dished out. "How is a wood stick supposed to fight against a metal machine?"

"Creative uses of what you have. Anything can be a weapon against anyone. Didn't your watcher teach you to use your brain along with your muscle?"

Jubilee snorted, "Like you ever use your brain." She grinned over at Buffy, "He loves a good bar fight. Just get in and let the bodies fly."

Buffy nodded, "Now you're talking. Can't we fight like that?"

Wolverine stopped. "Fine. Computer, end program. The city streets disappeared and it was a vacant room again. How about some one on one? Just the three of us."

Jubilee grinned, "Computer Wolverine/Jubilee training program three. Alpha level."

The Danger Room became an abandoned warehouse.

"That's more like it." Buffy turned to Jubilee but she noticed she'd disappeared. She turned to Logan and he had melted into the shadows, too.  "Right." Buffy muttered and leapt onto an exposed beam.

She heard a snikt right before she turned and blocked a strike from Wolverine. He grinned, "See all sorts of uses for the staff."

"I can think of a few more." But before she could elaborate she ducked and jumped from the beam seconds before Jubilee's paf hit Wolverine.

"Too busy flirting and not paying attention, Wolvie."  Her giggle echoed from the shadows.

~~~~

Remy reluctantly pulled back from Willow's kiss. His thumb gently caressing her cheek. "I've wanted to do that since Tante Mattie's."

Willow grinned, "Huh. I thought you might have wanted to do that when following me in the crowd at Mardi Gras."

Willow giggled at his shocked expression.

"You saw me in N'awlins?"

"Growing up on a Hellmouth you get used to the feeling of being followed. But I wasn't sure it was me you were following until just now."

Remy leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her smiling lips. "If Remy'd known you'd have let him I would have kissed you before now."

Rogue faltered outside Willow's room when she heard Remy's comment. She had come to apologize for her treatment of Willow. Talking with Jean and added to the professor's comments, she realized how childishly petty she sounded earlier.

She wasn't ready for this. It was too soon to see Remy happy with someone and as hard as she tried to deny it he was happy around Willow.

Rogue turned and returned to her room. She'd avoid Willow as much as possible and when she couldn't she'd put aside her feelings to work as a team.

Sorry to interrupt team, but Storm and Pyro have returned with our three newest guests.

The professor quietly spoke into the minds of Jean, Scott, Gambit and Wolverine.

"Computer end program." 

Jubilee could tell from Logan's stance that something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor needs to see us as soon as we can get there." Logan tossed towels to both Buffy and Jubilee. "Go get cleaned up and I'll meet you back here."

Buffy grabbed her towel and followed Jubilee. "How'd he know the Professor wanted to see us? Was there a signal or something that I missed?"

"Nah, the Professor's a telepath. Probably spoke in Wolverine's head."

"Well, that's a handy talent to have."


	8. Part 8

Part 8

The Professor waited for everyone to get settled before he began.

"Storm and Pyro are with the three new guests. They all tested positive with the mutant gene, however only one of them had the same radiation signature that Tara had."

"So the other two were mutants naturally?"

"No, all three were genetically enhanced by non-natural methods but I suspect only the one was treated by Magneto."

"How were the other two made mutants then?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out from a mind scan. As soon as they're settled in their rooms Jean and I will probe their minds. Hopefully we'll find not only how but also who. From there we'll discover the why."

"W-when Magneto changed me he said he picked Willow and I because of our magickal ability. Our something 'extra' made us closer to being mutants than others. Did the one that was changed by Magneto have the same 'extra'?"

"Very good question, Tara and yes he did. Mark wasn't a witch like you and Willow but he had psychic tendencies. He helped police out on difficult cases."

"They all three had the 'extra'. Maya, the one found in the Pacific, is the seer for her people. Ivan, the one in Russia, is a telekinetic."

"How were they found? I mean Mark who helped police, would be easy enough to find as someone with 'extra' but Tara and I weren't common knowledge."

"Actually you were. Once we learned that Magneto had targeted you two from the Gentlemen, Kitty was able to find out that he tracked you before then. She found a trail that we suspect leads back to him of checking out everyone in your college Wicca group. We think that he is checking into local groups all over the US."

"Great, he could be anywhere and anyone could be next."

Everyone looked to the door as it was quietly opened. Storm nodded to Jean and Charles. "They are settled and willing to talk now."

~~~~

Willow stood in the doorway of Hank's lab and smiled as she watched Kitty and Tara move their hands in and out of phase. Tara seemed to be adjusting well at the X-mansion. She wasn't as shy as she was at school. 

Tara glanced up and saw Willow watching her. She waved her in, "Kitty's been helping me learn to phase in and out."

"That's great. You seem to have mastered it."

Tara grinned at Willow, "Not at first. I kept falling through chairs and going through floors but I am better."

"Do you want Giles to start looking for a supernatural 'cure' in case Dr. McCoy's research comes up blank?"

"You know if you'd have asked me that last week I would have jumped at the chance but now, I'm not so sure. I don't feel different anymore and I don't just mean being a mutant. I've always felt like I was different but here I feel 'normal'. Not just a mutant either. They like me, just plain Tara."

Willow softly smiled and pulled her into a hug. "What's not to like? I've always liked just plain Tara." She was glad that Tara felt comfortable here.

Tara smiled and returned her hug.

Dr. McCoy smiled as he watched the two friends. He wondered how many mutants here would give up the chance to reverse their mutation, himself included.

~~~~~

Maya looked at the kind older gentleman as he softly knocked on her doorframe. 

"Maya? I'm Professor Charles Xavier. May I come in?"

Storm had told her and the others all about the Professor and this school. 

"Sure."

The Professor made his way over to where Maya was sitting on the bed. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer as many of them as I can."

"Storm said that you'd be able to help me remember what happened."

Xavier was surprised but hid it well. Storm had said that there was memory loss but he hadn't realized she didn't remember anything.

"What was the last memory you had?"

"I was in the sweat lodge to cleanse body and spirit when I heard a noise. I stood up and the next thing I remember is that the village women found me in the forest. When I got scared, my body grew hot and I started to glow with fire. My people thought our goddess had bestowed the gift of fire on me but I wasn't so sure. A couple days later Storm and Pyro came and told me about you and your school. Am I a mutant?"

"We believe you were made a mutant. Not by natural means. Someone is trying to genetically leapfrog those with 'special' abilities. With your permission I would like to probe your mind and see if I can find out how this happened."

Maya looked down at her clinched hands and then up at the Professor. "If I was made a mutant . . . can it be reversed?"

"We have a lot of people researching it. While they are looking into a way of reversing the mutation I and the other teachers here will try to help you learn to control your powers."

Maya nodded and turned fully to the Professor, "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Charles smiled gently at Maya, "Just relax." 

He reached over and softly laid his hands on either side of her head. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He closed his eyes in concentration. He saw Maya's body engulfed in flames but none touching her. He saw the people of her village bow down and want to treat her like a goddess. 

The scenes switched to the sweat lodge. He saw Maya sit and prepare the hot rocks. As the steam grew thick the Professor turned to the noise in the back. A figure walked forward out of the fog. He felt another presence in Maya's mind but knew that it was a memory. He glanced back at Maya who was staring unseeing at the person.

Someone was controlling her mind. Charles looked back as the figure became clearer.

"The White Queen."

'Why was Emma Frost helping Magneto to create other mutants?'

He saw her indicate for someone to carry Maya from the lodge.

The next memory was the village women finding her.

The Professor gently backed out of the memories and released Maya.

"Who was that woman? Is she from the goddess?"

"No, I'm sorry she's not. She's a mutant known as The White Witch."

Maya sadly nodded, in the back of her mind she had been hoping that maybe this was a gift bestowed by the goddess. Straightening her shoulders she was determined to use it to help her people if the process can't be reversed.

Maya's hand suddenly gripped the Professor's tightly.

"Maya, are you all right?"

She smiled tightly. "Vision. Flashes." Her hand relaxed as the scenes ended.

"I saw a large gathering of people in a mansion. A sign that said the Hell Fire Club. The woman from the lodge was talking to a tall distinguished older man. Next to him was a woman with blue skin. She was talking to someone but their back was to me and I couldn't see who it was though they looked familiar."


	9. Part 9

A/N: This part is a fluffy interlude with a little plot thrown in.  Also, a big thank you for the feedback. This is my first try at an Xmen fic and I really appreciate it.

Part 9

Willow rubbed her tired eyes. She had been sitting in front of the computer and microscope for hours helping Hank. She jumped when a hand lightly fell on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled at Buffy. "You didn't. I just didn't hear you, must be that stealthy Slayer training. What's up?"

"Just seein' how it's goin'. Finding anything?"

Willow looked at Buffy like she was an alien, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Buffy?"

"Oh ha ha. I saw Tara earlier and she seems to be adjusting well."

"Yeah, I think she'll have a tough decision when Hank finds the cure. I'm not sure she wants to reverse it."

"I kinda know how she feels. For a long time I wanted my Slayerness to just go away so I could be normal but when it came right down to it I don't think I'd give it up if I had a chance. It's who I am."

Willow sadly nodded, "I think she feels at home for the first time. She doesn't talk about her family much but I think she felt like she didn't belong. She seems to be happy here. Happier here than I've seen her."

"Okay enough of the serious talk. Let's get to why I'm really here."

Willow smiled. "I knew there had to be something for you to voluntarily come into the lab."

Buffy shuddered. "Well it is a MedLab and it's as close to a hospital as I ever hope to get again." Buffy looked at Willow through her lashes,  "I heard a rumor that there was some Cajun kissin' goin' on before the Professor called for a meeting."

Willow blushed a soft pink, "And just how would you know that?"

"Ah ha! So it is true. Spill."

Willow smiled, "I take the fifth."

Buffy playfully nudged Willow's shoulder with her own and whined, "Come on, Will. I have to get my smoochies vicariously now. You have to tell me everything." Buffy wiggled her eyebrows at Willow, "Is he as good as he looks like he'd be?"

Willow smiled her Mona Lisa smile, "Better."

"Oh, you are so gonna tell me everything. I have Slayer strength you know. I could make you talk."

Willow's eyes widened, "Why Buffy Summers, are you threatening me?"

Buffy grinned, "Yep. Is it workin'?"

"Nope."

Remy LeBeau took the stairs two at a time and at a dead run. For the first time he wished he had Stormy's gift of flight. He'd heard a high-pitched scream coming from the lab where he knew Willow was helping Hank. He charged up a card preparing himself for an attack.

He skidded to a stop in the doorway when he saw that Buffy had Willow on the ground and was tickling her. Leaning up against the doorframe he watched the two friends.

"You know, Remy t'ink dat if you let him join you he'd be one happy Cajun."

Both girls stopped dead when they heard his voice. Willow closed her eyes and whispered to Buffy, "You think if I keep my eyes closed he won't be able to see me?"

Buffy snickered, "I think that only works when you're drunk."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why you two belle femmes wrestling around and not invitin' poor Gambit to join in?"

Buffy opened her mouth but before she could answer Gambit, Willow's hand stopped her. Buffy's eyes twinkled as she winked at Remy.

"N-nothing. Really. Just, you know, letting off steam after a long day in front of the computer."

"Remy can t'ink of another way for you to let off steam, chere."

Willow rolled her eyes and took her hand away from Buffy's mouth.

"Sheesh you're almost as bad as Anya."

Gambit grinned and then mock frowned at her, "Tsk, tsk, chere. I only meant the Danger Room is free and we could have a good workout. You know, you should really get your mind out of the gutter."

Buffy didn't even bother to hide her laugh. She liked Remy and thought he was a good influence on Willow. She seemed to be coming out of her shell more and Oz seemed to be a thing of the past, which was definitely of the good.

"Well, that sounds like my cue to exit. Logan around?"

Willow looked over at Buffy. Was that interest she detected in that question? Oh someone definitely had some splainin' to do.

"If he's not in the mansion he's probably at Hardcase's place."

"What's Hardcase's place?"

"A dive that Logan likes to go to when he's in the mood to play pool or for a fight."

Sounded interesting.

Buffy leaned in to Willow before whispering, "We are so going to finish this conversation, missy."

Willow smirked and whispered back, "Darn tootin'. I think I got some questions regarding your intentions toward Logan."

Buffy put on her best innocent face but Willow wasn't buying it. 

"Go. Have fun."

Buffy glanced at Remy before getting up, "Back at ya."

Remy watched Buffy leave before turning back to Willow and holding out his hand to help her up.

Willow placed her hand in his and felt a tug. With a surprised 'oof' she found herself in Remy's arms.

"What Gambit gotta do for you to tell him what you two femmes discussin'?"

Willow snaked her arms up his chest and curved around his neck, "Well if you must know, I was telling her that not all Cajun's kissed alike."

Gambit raised an eyebrow, "Dat so? You got experience kissin' Cajuns?"

Willow grinned up at him, "One or two."

"And jes where is ole Gambit on this list of yours?"

Willow pretended to think about it. "Well, I'd say near the top."

Remy pulled her closer into his embrace before lowering his head, "Well, let's see if Remy can move up into the number one spot."

"I thought we were going to the Danger Room."

He nipped at her lower lip and placed butterfly kisses on either side of her mouth before whispering, "Oh I t'ink we can make any room a Danger Room."

He kissed her smiling lips.

~~~~

It took a minute for Buffy's eyes to adjust to the dark smoke filled bar. Glancing around she saw Jubilee and John on the small dance floor, Rogue and Bobby in a corner booth. It looked like a bar that as long as you didn't wear a 'do me now' outfit you'd be left alone.

So this is where Logan liked to hang out. Not her typical bar but it didn't look like there was much to choose from in Salem. She finally spotted Logan in the corner cueing up a table.

He'd noticed her when she first came in of course with his heightened senses. This didn't seem like the type of place she'd have hung out in, not that there was much choice here.

He grunted a greeting when she walked by his table, "You play?"

She put her most innocent look on, "I've played a little." Conveniently not mentioning the many hours she, Xander and Willow played at the Bronze. Even Giles showed her the finer points of Snooker.

She had too much of an innocent look for Logan to believe her. Well if she thought she could con him, more power to her.

"Grab at stick and let's play."

Jubilee and John wandered over to the pool table when they saw Buffy and Wolverine begin to play.

"Ten bucks says Buffy wins."

"Pft, easy money. You're on John." There was no way Buffy could beat Wolverine Jubilee thought. She didn't think she'd ever seen him lose. He came close playing Gambit but Wolverine still won.

An hour and a half later Buffy and John were counting their winnings while Jubilee grumbled. "I still don't think it's fair. She distracted him."

Logan lit his cigar, "All's fair, kid. Now I know her tricks it won't happen again."

Buffy put the money in her purse and winked at him, "You think so? Willow and I were unbeatable team."

Wolverine pictured them luring dupes into a game of pool, "I just bet you were, darlin'."

Jubilee's cell phone went off before Buffy could respond. 

"Jean and the Professor have finished the mind thing. They want us back at the mansion."


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Jean and the Professor gave up trying to contact Remy mentally. She sent Hank in to bring the lovebirds to the meeting. Jean smiled over at Scott as she remembered the days when Remy was sent to interrupt them when the Professor couldn't get through their lust-filled brains. Payback's a bitch.

Ororo watched as Tara entered the room and sat next to Kitty. She smiled as she watched Tara gain more confidence among the X-men. She no longer clung to herself and those that first brought her to the mansion. She now was comfortable with all residents here, even Hank and Kurt. Since arriving Tara had been a big help around the mansion. When she wasn't helping Hank with research or training with Kitty she was helping her tend her garden. Tara had quite the green thumb. Hank was looking into seeing if that was a natural ability or part of her mutation. The plants seemed to blossom under Tara's care.

Scott snickered as Remy and Willow quickly followed Hank into the room. He remembered the days when he and Jean were one of the last to come to meetings. He nudged Jean and quietly slipped into her mind, Do you think you should let Willow know that she misbuttoned her top?

A smile twitched at the corner of her lips when she saw that Buffy and the others had arrived from Hardcase's. Oh I think that's the job of the best friend. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud when Willow blushed and quickly left the room with Buffy hot on her heels. 

Wolverine thanked every deity he knew that Rogue hadn't noticed the reason for Willow's quick departure and quiet re-entry. He did notice her back stiffen when Remy reached over for Willow's hand and lean in to whisper something to her that caused her blush to burn even brighter.

He had to give the Cajun and Willow credit, they did their best to not be obvious when Marie was in the room.

Marie felt a small pressure on her gloved hand and looked into the concerned eyes of Bobby. She gave a tremulous smile and squeezed back. Bobby was a good friend and was a great help to her when she and Remy broke up but she just wasn't ready to open her heart to more hurt. Not yet, maybe later.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce to you the latest additions to our home. This is Maya, Mark and Ivan."

The three shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the people in the room looked their way. Some with friendly gazes and some with bored looks.

"From what Jean and I were able to tell, Ivan and Maya were both enhanced by Emma Frost or someone working for her. Mark was taken by Mystique pretending to be an FBI agent that he works closely with. The mutation seems to have not harmed their 'special abilities'."

Charles indicated Maya. "When I finished my mind probe, Maya got a vision. Indeed the mutation seems to have enhanced her abilities. She tells me that her vision was clearer than any of her other ones. Tara, have you tried using your magick since you were changed?"

"N-no, should I?"

Before Charles could answer Storm asked, "Tara, have you always been good with plants?"

Tara blinked a few times at the seemingly abrupt change in topic. "I was okay but nothing like in your garden."

"If what Storm hypothesizes is correct, your ability to nurture the growth of plants is part of your magick. We theorize the enhancement of your genes has caused your connection with the Earth to also adjust exponentially. You might want to try a small spell to see if your abilities have improved."

"You mentioned a Emma Frost took Maya and Ivan. Is she another mutant like Magneto?"

"She's a mutant yes but not like Magneto. Her ability is like Jean and myself, telepathy. You may have heard of Frost International."

Buffy just looked blankly at the Professor but Willow gasped.

Buffy turned to Willow that wasn't a normal gasp that was an 'I know something' gasp.

"What?"

"N-nothing I just remembered that my counselor at school said that Frost International was interested in my computer work and was offering me a summer internship."

"M-me, too." Tara hesitated. "Well, not computer work cause I don't do computer work but Frost International was offering me to work in their research lab for the summer."

Wolverine's jaw clinched. "I don't believe in coincidences."

"Neither do I, Logan. When did your counselors tell you about the opportunity?"

Willow tried to think back, she and Tara remembered at the same time, "Oh my god, it was not too long after the Gentlemen."

"What would a telepath want with more mutants? I mean Magneto has a plan, sure a twisted plan but he has a plan. What would this Emma Frost want?"

"In Maya's vision she saw Emma with Magneto, Mystique and someone whose back was to her in a mansion that had a sign welcoming visitors to the Hell Fire Club."

"What's the Hell Fire Club?"

"It's a social club for the elite and the world's wealthiest and powerful."

"'kay. But I still don't see what they have to do with changing people into mutants."

"Neither do I, Buffy. That's one of the many questions that need answering."

~~~~

No one noticed that Pyro had never joined them in the meeting room or that he had quietly slipped out of the mansion.

Slipping his backpack over his shoulder John said a silent goodbye to the X-men before entering the Hell Fire Club 'Sorry, Prof but Emma offered more than you did.'

"Welcome, John. What brings you to the club at this late hour?" 

John watched as Emma slowly descended the stairs.

"We have a problem. That Seer from the village had a vision of you, Magneto and Mystique here at the club. They know you were behind the latest new mutants, they just don't know why."

"So you came here to save your skin?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

Pyro smirked at her, "Actually, no. They're still clueless as to my involvement. I came to take you up on your offer."

A small smile flit across her lips, another one to come into her fold. 

"Well then, get settled and we'll meet in the morning with Sebastian and the others."

Sebastian waited until John went up the stairs to his room. "It seems your plan is paying off. Have you gotten any responses to your summer internship offers?"

"Four just last week. They should be arriving in the morning."

Sebastian went to the liquor cabinet and poured a brandy for himself and Emma. 

Emma smiled as he handed her the snifter. "To world domination through the Inner Circle."


	11. Part 11

Part 11

Emma Frost better known as the White Queen of the Inner Circle watched the fire and sipped her brandy. It had been Sebastian's idea to team with Magneto but Emma had only agreed because she wanted a way to change those that had the tendency and make them mutants.

She wanted to get them when they first come into their powers. Charles Xavier had the right idea but not the vision. To Charles these were young people to take under his wing and mold to the betterment of mankind and to truly help them control their powers.

Emma on the other hand wanted to help them control their powers but in the service of the Inner Circle not mankind. Her idea was to get them when they first come into their powers. Teach them how to achieve power through economic domination. The world doesn't revolve around politics and philanthropy but through economics. Those with the money control the world. You just had to look at the oil cartels to see that. 

Like Magneto she believed that mutants were better than humans but unlike Erik she didn't confront. While Magneto and the Brotherhood declared war Emma declared assimilation. 

She used her telepathic talents to mold minds and make others bend to her will. That was how Frost International had become such a major player in the short years since she took over.

Being headmistress to the Massachusetts Academy let her pick and choose from a host of young mutants but she soon learned there weren't enough. Usually Xavier got there before her as was the case in Kitty Pride but with what she had learned from Magneto she didn't have to wait for mutants to come into their powers. She could make mutants.

It had been her idea to use Frost International as a cover for recruiting those that had mutant tendencies. Her two experiments outside the Hellfire Club had been a success. Charles had spotted them with Cerebro and sent Pyro and Storm to pick them up.

She had turned them to see if Cerebo would pick up her new mutants and to add a little danger to the pot. Now Charles was in the mix though she had no doubts he was more concerned with Magneto than with her. She doubted he even knew she was involved. Just some mysterious other person.

She smiled slowly, at the thought of Charles trying to figure out who was helping Magneto and how.

She credited Sebastian with finding the geneticist that came up with the mutant gene enhancer. Just a little syringe prick and voila new mutants. Much better than the whole magnetic field thing Magneto used.

Yep, world domination through economics. Without the financial backing of the Hellfire Club they wouldn't have been able to bribe the geneticist from his job.

~~~~

Willow knocked on the Professor's door. 

"Come in, Willow."

Willow smiled as she entered the room. It was as she remembered it but this time the memories were pleasant and not her parents sitting stiff with disappointment.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Please have a seat and tell me how the research is coming."

Willow's eyes lit up. "Dr. McCoy . . .Hank is wonderful. I really think he's very close to a way to reverse Magneto's enhancements." Willow looked down at her hands for a minute before looking up at the Professor, "I don't think we'll be able to reverse what Emma Frost did. According to Hank and Jubilee Maya and Ivan's mutation was genetically enhanced by natural methods. Meaning a very brilliant geneticist developed a way to introduce the enhanced DNA. I think someone may have found the gene that causes mutations and introduced it to those with a pre-disposed tendency. With that kind of discovery I don't know why the Medical and Scientific community hasn't heard about it."

Willow continued after a moment, "Kitty hacked into all the places she could think of and I hacked into the ones I could think of and there was no mention of a discovery. With the egos of some scientists I can't explain the lack of rumor of anyone working on mutation genetics."

"Mystique as Senator Kelley made an appearance today in Massachusetts. I agree with Logan that I do not believe in coincidences.  Emma is headmistress at a college preparatory school in Massachusetts."

"Do you think she's there for the meeting that Maya saw in her vision?"

"I don't know if it's that specific meeting but yes I believe they will meet."

"Would it help to find out what they were planning? An insider so to speak."

Charles smiled kindly at Willow, "I appreciate your offer but I think Remy and Buffy wouldn't look too kindly on letting you be bait."

Willow got stubborn, "Buffy has used me as her big gun in battles at Sunnydale and this isn't any more risky than that. So what if maybe Emma turns me into a mutant. It's not like it's the end of the world. Right?"

Charles chuckled, "Right. I've heard they're very friendly. Most of my friends are mutants."

Willow had the grace to blush, "Sorry, but you know what I mean."

"And what about Giles? He sent you here for protection. How am I going to explain to him that I let you be taken by one of Magneto's helpers and you're turned into a mutant?"

"I'll talk to Giles. As a Watcher he should understand the meaning of the 'greater good'."

"You're mind's made up?"

Willow showed her 'Resolve Face'. "Xander calls this my resolve face. Once I've made up my mind I'm gonna do it. I'm scared I'll screw this up and more people will get hurt but I have to try. How could I live with myself if I thought I could have helped but didn't?"

Charles rolled his chair until he was beside Willow and gently took her hand. "Willow, you turned out to be a very remarkable young woman. I would be honored to call you friend."

Willow blushed deep and tears formed in her eyes, "Thank you. I would be honored to call you friend, too." She paused, "So you'll let me be bait?"

Charles smiled, "You are stubborn. Yes, but on one condition. Remy goes with you and Buffy poses as another candidate. I'll have Kitty hack into other schools to see if she can find a likely candidate for Buffy to be."

Willow laughed. "S-sorry. I was just picturing Buffy in a scientific lab. How is Remy going in? Won't they know he's part of the X-men?"

"Remy actually has an open invitation to the Hellfire Club because of his connections with the Thieves Guild in New Orleans. He'll just take them up on it since his girlfriend Willow is accepting their offer of summer internship. That will explain why he attacked Sabertooth and Mystique saw him at your school. He was protecting you."

"Now all I have to do is convince Giles, Buffy and Remy to go along with the plan."

The Professor smiled, "I have no doubt that your powers of persuasion are just as effective on them as they were on me."

Jean quietly entered the Professor's mind, Sorry to interrupt, Professor but John's missing. I can't locate him at the mansion and no one has seen him since he returned with Storm. No one remembers seeing him in the meeting either.

Thank you, Jean. I'll meet you by Cerebro.

Charles rolled his chair toward the door, "Pyro's missing. Jean and I will try to locate him through Cerebro. Why don't you call your Mr. Giles and let him know what we have planned."


	12. Part 12

Part 12

Buffy laughed. She couldn't help it. Willow was trying very hard not to look at her or she would join in the laughter. 

Buffy got herself back under control and looked over at Kitty and Tara. "I'm sorry. I really appreciate the person you got me to become but um . . . can you really see me as trying to pass myself off as someone that does finances?"

Tara started grinning. She really didn't know Buffy that well, just through her friendship with Willow but she had to admit she couldn't really see Buffy in the accounting field.

Kitty sighed. There had been one other option that would fit Buffy's physical description. "The only other one was a Stephanie that was going to join as a Business Development intern."

"What's that?"

"Marketing."

"Ooh, I could do that. I shop, I watch TV, I know what people want."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "The important term here is Business. You have to go out to the customers and tell them how great Frost International is. You might spend a lot of time OUT of the office."

Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "Even better. Not stuck in an office nine to five."

Willow nodded, "It will be okay. Buffy will probably have access to information that we won't be able to get to. I mean if she has to tag along with the sales pitch guys she'd hear rumors about the office, right? And probably about Emma in particular."

Kitty nodded, "Yep that could be good, but the bad is that she might not be close to you." Kitty didn't doubt that Willow could take care of herself. Just the little bit she had been around her she noticed Willow's sharp mind.

"True but Remy would be at the Hell Fire Club where the transformations would probably be taking place anyway. The interns are to stay at the Massachusetts Academy so we'll be together there. I doubt Emma Frost would risk doing anything at Frost International itself."

Tara had only one concern about the whole thing, "W-what would happen if they injected Buffy. I mean she's going in there as a potential mutant would the injection do anything to her Slayerness?"

"I don't think so. I have really rapid healing and that one time I took that dose of bacteria to catch that Der Kindestod at the hospital it didn't take long for my body to adjust to it."

Tara reached over and took Willow's hand, "You sure you want to do this? Hank hasn't been able to find anything that can reverse what Emma has done."

Willow squeezed Tara's hand, "I'm sure. If I do get injected I have you to show me how to control my new cool superhuman powers, right?"

Before Tara could answer Willow they were interrupted by Marie. "Sorry to interrupt but the Professor needs to see us now. They've found Pyro."

Buffy, Willow, Tara and Kitty followed Rogue to the briefing room. Remy was there all ready with Wolverine and the others.

The Professor waited for everyone to sit down, "I'm afraid there might have to be a change in plans. Buffy and Willow, John has been located with Emma in Massachusetts."

Charles waited for the implication to set in for everyone. 

A muscle ticked in Wolverine's jaw while Bobby and Rogue gasped in shock.

Remy gripped Willow's hand, "When was the last time any one saw John? Did John see Willow?"

Buffy's mind was whirling. "I know we were to together at Hardcase's Place when I played pool with Logan so he knows Willow is here but I don't think he ever saw her and I know I didn't talk about her."

Marie bit her lip in concentration. She knew she talked about Willow but not with Pyro but had he overheard her conversation with Jean and Storm?

"I can do a glamour spell." Tara softly said.

"Thank you, Tara." The Professor smiled and continued, "But that won't be necessary. I was able to put an idea into Pyro's mind that he wanted to show Emma how useful he can be. A plan formed in his mind to go find a particular mutant that Emma had her eye on. Coincidentally, Logan the mutant is located very near your cabin in Canada." 

The Professor smiled over at Logan who nodded. He'd go after Pyro.

Buffy just looked at the Professor with wide eyes. Lesson number one the Professor is sneakier than he lets on.

"John may not have seen me but would Pyro have told them about me?"

"I don't think so, Willow. I think he probably rushed over there to tell them about the vision that Maya saw."

"So, now they know that we know about Mystique, Emma and Magneto?"

"It's very likely, yes."

"I say we still go on with the plan."  The Xmen turned surprised eyes to Buffy.

"It's better to take the fight to the bad guys. They aren't expecting to be hit on their own turf."

Wolverine smiled at Buffy. This was a fighter. Not a strategist like the Professor and Scott.

"The stakes have gotten higher. Emma and Erik know that we know about them. Buffy you should go in first. If they suspect Willow at all you'll be able to find that out before Willow and Remy arrive."

"Can't you use that Cerebro thing and get in Emma and Magneto's mind like you did Pyro's?"

"I'm afraid not, Buffy. Erik's helmet has been able to block Cerebro and Emma has psionic energy that makes a solid shield that it is difficult for Cerebro to penetrate. Any attempt on Jean and my part would alert Emma more than she already is."

Crap. She really didn't want to go to Frost International without Willow. Buffy turned to Kitty, "Well, I guess you should fill me in on everything about this Stephanie person so I can pretend to be her." Buffy turned to the Professor, "How are we gonna pull that off anyway? Won't they get suspicious if this Stephanie shows up a week or so later wanting her intern spot?"

"Actually, Stephanie won an all expense paid trip to study in France for the summer so she won't be accepting Emma's kind offer."

Buffy and Willow followed Tara and Kitty back to their room to get all the information on Stephanie. "You know that really bites. I mean not that I want Stephanie to have turned into a mutant by Emma but do I ever get an all expense paid trip to France? Noooooo. I get demon goop for my troubles."

Willow smiled over at Buffy, "Hey, you got an all expense paid trip to New York and as an added bonus you're staying in a mansion full of some quality hotties."

Buffy perked up at that. "True. Plus I bet I can convince someone to take us shopping in New York City before this whole adventure is over."

Jubilee stuck her head out of her door as they passed, "Did someone mention shopping in the city?"

"Do you have super hearing besides those pretty fireworks?"

Kitty laughed, "Nope, she can just hear the word shopping in a five-mile radius."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Kitty.  Buffy grabbed Jubilee's arm and pulled her along, "I knew I liked you for a reason. So any idea who we can convince to take us on this shopping excursion?"

Jubes looked over at Willow, "Well, I'm thinking a certain Cajun would probably do anything for a certain red head."

Willow turned innocent eyes to Jubilee, "Huh. I didn't know Jean had Gambit wrapped around her finger like that. Think she'll tell me her secret?"

The girls' laughter followed them down the hall as they entered Kitty's room.


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Willow gave a soft smile as she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

Remy leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of Willow's neck before whispering in her ear, "Ready, chere?"

Willow leaned back into his embrace and tilted her head to the side to give him better access, "Mmmm, you betcha." she teased.

Remy softly chuckled as he gently nipped her neck, "If Remy didn't t'ink an audience would put a damper on t'ings he'd take you up on d'at offer."

Emma opened the door of the mansion and leaned against the doorway with an arched brow. The clearing of her throat caused Remy to look up but not stop his current activities. Willow stiffened in his arms at the sound.

"See? Told you an audience would do d'at." Remy whispered before kissing her cheek and reluctantly letting Willow go.

He leaned down to pick up Willow's suitcase along with his own bag. "Time to go."

"I see you haven't changed, Remy." Emma slightly smiled.

"Never, chere." Remy winked back.

Emma straightened and walked down the steps to greet her latest intern. She held out her hand to Willow, "Hello. You must be Miss Rosenberg. I'm Emma Frost."

"Hi, nice meeting you and thank you so much for this opportunity with your company."

"Not at all, you earned it." Emma turned an amused face to Remy, "How is it you're with an intelligent, polite young woman? Does she not know what you're really like?" The question was asked mildly but there was a hint of steel under that question that caused Remy to bristle. 

Remy let his mask fall into place. "She knows all she needs to about me."

Willow hoped her face was masking her thoughts but she doubted it. She wondered what that little exchange was about.

Emma stared at Remy for a brief moment before turning to Willow, "Welcome to the Hell Fire Club, Willow. This is where the interns will be gathering for social functions and to relax. There is plenty of space for when the parties go into the early morning hours and they don't feel like returning to the academy. Remy of course will be staying here as the academy is for interns and my students only. You are welcome to stay here with him if you would like." Before Willow could protest she continued, "In case you feel like you might not be a part of the interns I have asked a few of the others to stay here as well. There are about ten of them staying at the moment."

Willow had no idea what to say to that, it was certainly unexpected. She had no idea if Buffy was in the group, they hadn't contacted the Slayer since she reported in that they didn't suspect Willow and to go ahead with the plan.  She certainly couldn't ask. It wasn't like she was supposed to know any of the others. She glanced over at Remy.

Remy tightened his hold on Willow and smiled over at Emma, "T'anks for the kind offer, Emma. It's up to Willow if she wants to stay here or go with the others. We'll just go up an' look at my room. I'll let you know what we decide, non?"

"Of course, take your time. I'll show you to your room." Emma turned on her heel and started into the mansion.

Remy picked up their bags and followed.

Willow took in as much of her surroundings as she could while following Remy. Buffy knew they were coming today but as it was only three in the afternoon she was probably with the others at Frost International so if she had been at the mansion she wouldn't be here to see them.

As Emma reached the landing she called over her shoulder, "To the left is where some of the interns are staying and to the right is where Remy and some other members of the Club will be staying. I will be dividing my time between the Club and the Academy." She glanced over her shoulder at Willow as she continued down the hall, "You can have your choice of either staying in this wing with Remy, the other wing with the interns or at the Academy. Just let me know what you decide."

Emma halted in front of Remy's room, "Home, sweet home." She stepped aside and let Remy and Willow enter. "I'll be downstairs in my office for a couple of hours. The interns that stay here will be returning around six this evening. The club is sponsoring dinner tonight so everyone will be arriving at seven thirty. I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Thank you, Ms. Frost." Willow called to Emma as she left.

Remy shut the door and pulled Willow into his arms, "Now, what were you sayin' about bein' ready?"

Willow batted at his arm, "Remy!" Willow stepped out of his embrace and began pacing, "What am I gonna do? Should I stay here or go to the Academy? Where's Buffy staying? Do you think the interns here are the ones that are gonna be turned and that's why they're separated out or are the ones being turned at the Academy? If I stay here and Buffy's at the Academy we can always meet at Frost International and compare notes. That will have us covering both places." Willow finally took a breath and Remy just watched her with a dazed smile on his face.

"Petite, you gonna wear a hole in d'at rug. Let's just wait until dinner and talk to Buffy before you decide."

Willow stopped pacing and turned to Remy and sighed, "You're right. I just wasn't expecting the offer. God, I wish I was a telepath or something so I could let the Professor know what's happening."

Remy pulled Willow back into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "The Professor is an Alpha grade mutant. His abilities make it easy for him to contact us or if needed to probe our minds even from a great distance."

"But that's for him to contact us, why didn't we ask how we're supposed to contact him? I mean how's he gonna know when the meeting will take place or when to come to the mansion?"

Remy went over to his bag and pulled out a very small device. "The old fashioned way. Bugging."

"Bugging? Won't someone at the Club have a way to jam the signal?"

"Nah, they would but these are from Logan's friend Nick. Best of the best."

"So we just wait until dinner with Buffy and decide then?"

"Yep." Remy leaned down to nip at Willow's earlobe. "Any suggestions what we should do while we're waitin'?"

Willow smiled as she snaked her arms around Remy's waist and pulled him even closer, "Oh maybe one or two."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Willow gripped Remy's hand as they descended the stairs. She prayed the mask that she had over her features would stay in place when she first caught sight of Buffy. They were supposed to be strangers but Willow had been so anxious to see her since they arrived that she was afraid her carefully cultivated mask would slip when she saw her.

Remy squeezed her hand in reassurance and winked down at her when Willow lifted her gaze.

"Don't worry, chere. Everyt'ing will work out all right."

Remy hooked Willow's hand through his arm when they reached the bottom of the stairs and whispered in her ear, "Ready, petite?"

Willow nodded and took a deep breath when Remy opened the doors to the salon.

Willow quickly scanned the room for the familiar blonde and almost sagged in relief when she saw Buffy talking to someone in the corner.

Buffy beamed brightly when she saw Willow and Remy enter the room. Emma had invited her to stay at the mansion after she had contacted the Professor to tell him that it was okay to send Willow and Remy.

Emma had told her that morning that they were expecting two more guests for dinner at the mansion. Buffy had tentatively asked if they were going to be staying at the mansion. She knew Remy and Willow were due to arrive today and she hoped that they were the two that were coming to the mansion that evening.

Emma had gone all cryptic on her and Buffy hadn't wanted to push.

Buffy excused herself and walked over to Willow and Remy. She held out her hand, "Hi, you must be Willow. Ms. Frost said another intern would be joining us this evening. I'm Stephanie."

Willow smiled and shook Buffy's hand, "Nice to meet you, Stephanie. This is Remy LeBeau."

Remy took Buffy's hand and lightly kissed her knuckles, "Now why you t'ink Willow is the intern and not Remy?"

Buffy laughed and looked at Remy, "Somehow I don't see you in the corporate environment."

Before Remy could answer her Emma appeared behind them, "I see you've already met Stephanie, and she's correct, Remy I don't really see you at Frost International." 

Remy raised an eyebrow at her, "Non?"

"You're too independent. You wouldn't follow orders and you'd probably try to take over the reins."

"Too true, chere. But. . ." his voice dropped to a seductive purr and he pulled Willow closer. "I've always played well with others when it mattered."

Willow blushed a bright pink when Remy's breath caressed her ear and prayed she wouldn't melt into a puddle at his feet. He was so going to get it when they were alone.

Emma just ignored Remy and turned her attention to Willow, "Have you decided yet where you'll be staying?"

Before Willow could answer Buffy interrupted them, "Not that I want to influence you or anything but it would be so great to have another female here at the mansion." She turned to Emma, "No offense or anything you've been great but it would be nice to have another female around."

Willow smiled and relaxed against Remy, "If it's okay with you, Ms. Frost I'll stay here."

"Of course, shall I have a room fixed up or is that taken care of?" Emma tried to subtly ask if Willow would need a room.

Once Buffy had said she would be at the mansion as well, Willow's mind had been made up. She'd stay near Buffy. Remy could come and go as he pleased and if he was caught in the halls he could always say he was on his way to Willow's room.

"I thought I'd stay with the others if that's all right?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Let me introduce you to the others."

~~~~

Emma waited until she watched the last of the interns go up the stairs or leave for the evening before she turned to Remy, "Join me for a drink?"  
  


Though it was asked as a question it sounded like a demand. Remy inwardly smiled. He wondered how long it would take Emma before she gave him the third degree.

Remy sat and lit a cigarette. He figured he may as well get comfortable for the interrogation.

Remy smiled and taunted, "Ah, ah, ah. It's not nice to try to get into someone's mind without askin', chere. I've been trained by the best in puttin' up shields."

Emma coolly stared at Remy, "Speaking of being trained, what really brings you here? As nice and pretty as Willow is I don't really seeing you joining the Club just to stay be her side."

Remy took a drag on the cigarette and blew a few smoke rings stalling for time and as an added bonus pissing off Emma.

"Very true. Probably would have let her come here on her own but imagine my surprise when Wolverine and I discovered Sabertooth trying to kidnap her." Remy turned his red glowing eyes at Emma, "No one harms what's mine. Learned that lesson long ago."

The smiling mask fell back into place, "'Sides you were right before, I don't take well to orders and the Professor's were gettin' a bit too much. Just keepin' my options open. Learned that lesson long ago, too."

She didn't trust Remy but she hadn't gotten where she was by making rash decisions. He had an open invitation to join the Club and when he had taken her up on her offer she had discussed it with Sebastian and Magneto. Remy had always ridden the fence and probably always would. His background allowed him to see the shades of gray in all possibilities. Unlike Magneto who saw things in black and white, Us versus Them.

Emma hadn't been too sure about Willow either. She knew that she had been at the X-mansion and that Magneto had turned her friend into a mutant. She probably had a hidden agenda as to why she accepted the internship after her friend was turned. Frankly, Emma didn't care. It was a coup that she got Willow within her grasp when she had slipped through Magneto's hands. 

With Remy and her to guide Willow she didn't have any doubts that she would become a valuable asset to Frost International and the Hell Fire Club in particular. 

Now for Remy's first test, "How would you feel if Willow joined Frost International permanently?"

Remy gave a shrug, "Not really my decision to make. Willow wants to stay, Willow'll stay."

"Do you think she has what it takes to be a member of THIS club?"

Remy gave a slow smile, "You mean does she see the many shades like we do and is not afraid to drift into the darker aspects of the world?"

Emma nodded and watched his expression carefully.

"A few months ago I would say no. Even with the darkness all around her it never seemed to taint her. She has always been a straight A student, never stepped out of line and never questioned authority."

"And now?"

"Now, chere? Now life has shown her that there is no more black and white. It isn't just good guys versus bad guys. Sometimes you have to operate in the gray."  Remy thought that ought to satisfy Emma. If Emma probed Willow's mind she would see Oz's betrayal, her almost using dark magick for revenge, using magick to help her get over Oz and D'Hoffryn's offer to become a vengeance demon. He hoped he had planted enough information that Emma would twist it to her own satisfaction.


	15. Part 15

Part 15 

"Can you believe it? Senator Kelly is going to meet with us tonight?" 

Willow smiled over at the excited intern. "That's what I hear. Ms. Frost must have some serious lobbying to do."

Buffy smiled and joined in the conversation, "And some serious clout to get the Senator to come here instead of going to Washington. I hear they're meeting after the get acquainted with the interns dinner."

"Are you invited to the meeting, Stephanie?"

Buffy looked over at Joy, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just figured with you being in Business Development and all, that Ms. Frost might have you sit in on the meeting to show you how lobbying should be done."

"Well, she did want to meet privately with me later maybe that's what it's about." 

Though Buffy sincerely doubted it. Remy thought that Emma was going to make her move tonight. With Mystique coming as Senator Kelly and then a private meeting later with select interns, they had no doubt that this was a perfect opportunity for Magneto and Sebastian to join in the 'private' meeting. 

They hoped that the listening devices that Remy planted around the mansion gave the Professor the information that he needed. They were hoping on the Xmen backing them up when the meeting went down tonight.

~~~~

Remy slipped his arm around Willow's waist and pulled her against his chest. He rubbed his chin on the top of her head, "Nervous, chere?"

Willow bit her lip as she nestled against Remy, "Extremely. I'm research girl not fight girl. That's Buffy. Okay, yeah I can stake a vampire or swing a mean axe against a demon but these are humans. Yeah . . . mutants but still humans." Willow sighed, "I-I just don't want to be a liability when the fighting starts."

"Ah chere, you could never be a liability and besides you're our secret weapon. While we're doing the fighting you'll be getting the interns to safety and out of the Hell Fire Club."

"Yeah, sure . . .piece of cake. What if a few mutants or security guys get past you big fighting guys."

Remy chuckled and pulled her closer. "Just put on your 'Resolve Face' and they'll clear a path for you. No one can resist that."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Remy raised Willow's chin and kissed her, "Remy t'aught so."

Willow pulled back from Remy's kiss, "You're just trying to distract me."

Remy began nuzzling Willow's neck, "Mmm hmm, how am I doin'?"

Willow's head fell back to give Remy better access, "Pretty good so far. It's workin'."

~~~~

The X-men were sitting around the briefing room as Scott brought up an image of the Hell Fire Club.

"The transmission last night stated that Senator Kelly was going to meet with Emma and the interns tonight. This was confirmed when Kitty called the Senator's office to make an appointment."

The Professor turned to Scott, "Sabertooth is currently in Fiji where I assume he's taking another target for Magneto. However, I can not pinpoint Eric's current location but I am sure that this is the meeting that Maya saw in her vision."

"Buffy was able to send an encrypted email from Frost International today to let us know that she and Willow have an appointment with Emma at nine tonight."

The image of the Hell Fire Club morphed into the interior. "Kitty was able to hack into the County Records and get blueprints for the Club."

Wolverine leaned in closer to get a better look. "Security system?"

"Probably but Gambit will have it disabled by the time that we arrive."

Scott used a laser to point out a room on the second floor. "This is where Willow and Buffy are staying. Tara, you and Kitty will meet Willow there. Kurt will teleport you to the roof and then you can just phase through."

Tara nervously bit her thumbnail. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kurt or anything. They've teleported a few times. It's just that she wasn't a fighter. Sure she'd trained some since coming to the mansion but this was going to be a real fight. Not a simulation like the Danger Room.

Kitty saw her biting her nail and smiled over at her, "You'll be fine. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest the first time I went on a mission with the X-men that wasn't a Danger Room scenario. I survived to fight another day. If I could do it, believe me you can too."

Tara relaxed a little. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't become friends with Kitty and the others here. She felt so at home. She had already talked to the Professor about staying and helping.

Wolverine narrowed his eyes and pointed to the image, "What's this?"

Everyone leaned in to look at what Wolverine was pointing at.

"Looks like air ducts."

"Yeah, but to where. There's nothing there."

"Ah, maybe the room in which Emma will hold her 'private' meeting."

"We concentrate the attack here then." The Professor manipulated the image until it came to the blank area that caused Wolverine to notice it.

~~~~

"Senator Kelly, it's an honor to meet you."  Willow held out her hand.

Senator Kelly smiled. "It's always an honor to meet one the of the best and brightest that Emma recruits."

Willow marveled at Mystique. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she was shaking the Senator's hand. When she had pretended to be Tara, Willow had just talked to her. But this time Willow was actually touching Mystique's hand and it was like a male's hand.

"And who is this with you?"

Willow turned her head back to look at Remy. But before Willow could answer Remy held out his hand to Mystique. "Remy. Remy LeBeau. I'm jes' a friend of Willow's."

Mystique let her yellow eyes flash at Remy, "Oh I think you're more than just anything."

Remy smiled and lowered his sunglasses so Mystique saw his red glowing eyes, "Ah, Senator. You'll cause this ol' country boy to blush." Remy put the emphasis on the word Senator. 

Mystique just smiled and turned to the next 'special' intern. "Ah, another smart and beautiful intern."

Buffy beamed and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Stephanie. It's such an honor to meet you. I've followed your career for quite some time. I'm really happy that you changed your mind on the Mutant Registration Bill. If you have time I'd really love to talk to you about your role in the political arena."

Mystique's eyes began to glaze over. "Yes, well . . . talk to my aide. I'm sure we can set up an appointment."

Senator Kelly hurriedly moved down the line.

Buffy smiled back over at Remy and Willow, "Gee was it something I said?"

Willow had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "You're truly evil, Stephanie."

Buffy just grinned. "I just figured the last thing a non-politician would want to talk about is politics. Man, he couldn't get away from me fast enough."

They watched as Mystique and Emma worked the room. They had yet to meet the mysterious Sebastian. Remy figured he was with Magneto where the 'transformations' were to take place.

Emma waited until just the chosen few remained before clanging her Champaign glass to get their attention. "If I can have your attention. I would like to thank Senator Kelly for graciously hosting this private party and it is my privilege to extend to each of you a permanent position at Frost International."

There was an excited murmur around the room at Emma's announcement. 

Buffy turned sparkling eyes to Remy and Willow. She so couldn't wait to get the fighting started. She hated this undercover crap.

Willow tensed. This was the point of no return. God, she hoped she wouldn't mess anything up. She reached over to hug Buffy like she was excited about the announcement. "Be careful."

Buffy squeezed her back, "You, too. See ya when it's over."


	16. Part 16

Part 16

Emma walked around the room and made small talk with the remaining 'interns'. Tonight they would become her protégés. She had hand picked these remaining few. These were the 'special' ones that she felt would mold into the Hell Fire Club agenda. 

Remy squeezed Willow's waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's time, chere."

Willow closed her eyes briefly and then hugged Remy. She was to make her excuse to sneak up into her room to meet with Tara and Kitty. Willow grabbed a glass from a passing waiter and caught Buffy's eye.

Buffy smiled as she talked her way around the room toward Willow and Remy. She spotted an intern near Willow and zeroed in on him. "Wayne!"

Wayne jerked around to see who had called his name. Willow positioned herself near Wayne so that when he turned his elbow barely hit hers. Willow watched as she emphasized her movement and caused the Champaign to spill onto her outfit.

"Chere! You all right?"

Willow blushed under the attention. Wayne spun around, "Oh god, Willow. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"N-no harm done, Wayne. I'll just go up and change and be right back." Willow made her way over to Emma and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Ms. Frost. Can't take me anywhere." Willow looked down at her watch and then back up at Emma, "I need to make my appointment with you a little later, if that's all right?"

Emma smiled at Willow, "Don't worry about it, Willow. We'll probably run a little late anyway."

Remy came and put his arm around Willow, "Come on, chere. I'll go with you."

Willow smiled and turned in his embrace, "No that's okay, Remy. I'll only be a little while. You stay and enjoy the party."

Remy leaned down and kissed her cheek, "If you're sure."

Willow placed a light kiss on his lips, "I'm sure. See you in a few."

Remy reluctantly let her go and turned to Emma. "So, when am I gonna meet the mysterious Sebastian I heard so much about. T'aught he'd be at the party."

~~~~

Willow quickly ran to her room. She didn't know what time Kitty and Tara would arrive but she wanted to be there when they did. The Professor had 'talked' to Remy to let them know that the X-men were coming and that Willow was to meet Tara in her room.

Opening the closet she pulled out another dress to wear. This one was more her style and easier to move in. She wanted to be able to fight if necessary.

"AAAAAAAH!" Willow screamed and grabbed her chest. "Shit, Tara! You scared the crap outta me."

Tara and Kitty giggled as just their heads were sticking out of the wall. They both phased into the room. 

"Sorry, Willow. It was too much of a temptation to resist."

Willow pulled Tara into a hug, "God, it's good to see you even if you did take a few years off my life." Willow stood back and smiled at Tara and Kitty, "Think Wolverine will give me a couple of his years in a swap?"

Kitty smiled, "Sure, I don't know why not. He's got plenty to spare. I think he's like over a hundred years old."

Willow giggled, "Well that's an improvement on Buffy's last boyfriend. He was over two hundred."

Kitty looked confused and Willow laughed harder, "Never mind. So what's the plan?"

"Wolverine thinks he knows where the room is that the transformations are going to take place. They're concentrating their efforts there."

"So we meet them there?"

Kitty nodded and stuck her head through Willow's door to look down the corridor.

"Okay, that's just creepy."

Kitty brought her head in and smiled, "All clear." She slowly opened the door and the three girls made their way quietly down the corridor.

~~~~

Kurt waited on the roof after teleporting Tara and Kitty down from the jet. A movement from the sky caught his eye and he noticed Storm using the wind to carry Wolverine and Jean using her ability to transport Cyclops to the roof.

Wolverine lightly landed next to Kurt on the roof. "Girls get down okay?"

"Ja, they phased about ten minutes ago."

Logan looked around the roof trying to get his bearings and remember where the 'hidden' room might be from where they were standing.

Jean lightly touched down with Scott next to her. "Which way?"

Storm looked around and pointed to the left. "Over there."

"You sure?"

She raised an eyebrow at Logan, "I have a photographic memory."

Logan just stared.

"Okay, I saw movement through a window as I was landing."

Logan's lips twitched as he moved in the direction that Storm had pointed. When he got closer he should be able to tell where the other mutants were.

Wolverine held up his hand for the others to wait. He sniffed the air and let his senses take over. There was another mutant nearby and it wasn't one from their team. It was coming from below.

"We're here."

"Kurt, teleport down and do a little scouting."

Kurt turned on his holographic image and winked at Storm. Wouldn't do to pop in to the party unannounced and then frighten the interns with his blue skin and tail.

He moved a little away from the others so if Emma, Mystique, Magneto or Sebastian were directly below he would be a little behind them.

BAMPF!

In a whispy cloud of black smoke and a faint smell of sulfur Kurt appeared in the corridor outside the room. He spun as he heard a noise to his left.

" 'Bout time you got here, mon ami."

Gambit began to nonchalantly shuffle his cards. "The others wit' you?"

"Waiting for a report, mein freund."

Kitty phased into the room, "Well let's do it. Tara and Willow are not that far behind me."

Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on Jean. His eyes popped open, "Stand back."

A precision ray of red light came through the roof and cut a hole just large enough for an adult to slip through.

"He's getting' better at that, non?"

Willow came running up and skidded to a stop when she saw the red light. "What was that?"

Wolverine jumped through the hole and looked over at Willow, "Just Cyclops showin' off. Where's Buffy?"

Willow bit the inside of her lip. Oh someone was crushing. She turned twinkling green eyes at Gambit, "She inside?"

Remy winked at Willow before turning his attention to Wolverine, "Yep, went in a few minutes ago. I was supposed to wait out here and bring Willow in when she arrived."

Storm, Jean, and Scott joined the others. Wolverine sniffed the air, "Magneto's in there and two others I don't recognize."

"That's probably Emma and Sebastian."

Jean concentrated. "Emma is powerful. Not as powerful as the Professor but be careful. She can twist your perception of reality once inside."

"What about Sebastian?"

"He absorbs kinetic energy so Stormy will have to take care of Shaw."

Storm's eyes turned white and her hair blew around her. "Not a problem."


	17. Part 17

Part 17 

"I'll take Magneto." Scott said and held up a hand to forestall Wolverine's objections. "I know you have a score to settle with him but every time you face each other he uses his mutation against your claws and wins. Your heightened senses will work better against Mystique. You'll be able to tell who she transforms into."

Wolverine nodded reluctantly. 

"I'll go after Emma." Jean laid a hand on Scott's shoulder.

Remy looked at Scott and dared him to argue. "We'll go after Magneto."  Scott just nodded and glanced back at Jean. He knew what it was like to want to protect those you cared about and Magneto had targeted Willow from the beginning.

Remy held out his elbow to Willow, "Ready, chere?"

Willow looked nervously at Tara and Kitty who were both smiling encouragingly. She nodded at Gambit and together they entered the back room.

The others were going to wait until Willow and Remy were far enough inside and that there wouldn't be any suspicions until it was too late.

"Welcome back, Willow." Emma smiled and motioned for Willow to join her, "I'd like to introduce to you another member of the Hell Fire Club. This is my partner Sebastian Shaw."

Willow smiled at Shaw, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shaw."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed both of Willow's cheeks in a European greeting. "Emma's told me so much about you." He smiled delightedly at Willow's blush. He could feel power emanating from her but couldn't put his finger on what kind of power. Emma had told him that she wasn't a mutant, which was why she was there. Magneto had targeted her along with a Tara McLay but Willow had slipped through Eric's fingers when he had gone after them. In his travels he had met others that were pre-mutants but none had the power he felt with Willow.

Remy watched as Willow shifted uncomfortably while talking to Sebastian. He had planned on getting close to Magneto so when the fighting started he'd be nearby but he changed his mind and headed over to Willow.

Willow tensed as she saw Tara and Kitty phase in through the far wall away from the others. She hadn't planned on being anywhere near Sebastian, Emma, Mystique or Magneto when the X-men began their fighting. Willow scanned the room and smiled when her eyes met Buffy's.

Buffy was bouncing from foot to foot waiting for the fight to begin. She grinned when she saw Tara phase through the wall and knew the action was soon to start.

Before Remy could get over to Willow a loud bang filled the room as Wolverine pushed open the doors.

"I'm hurt. A party and no one invited me."

Magneto turned to look at Remy and Willow before rising on the magnetic waves toward Wolverine.

Logan felt his body stop and struggled to move against Magneto's power.

Scott raised his hand to his visor and shot at Eric. 

Jean moved quickly over to Emma but halted when she heard Storm's cry. She quickly changed directions and knelt down beside Storm who was panicking.

"Can't breathe. It's too tight. Closing in." Storm panted out with unseeing eyes.

Jean tried to calm Storm down and break Emma's hold on her, "Ororo it's not real. You're not trapped." Jean was fighting Emma psychically while trying to calm Storm and it was draining her.

Kurt teleported next to Emma and swiped her feet out from under her with his tail. Jean smiled her thanks to Kurt as she helped Storm stand.

The wind began to howl and Storm's hair billowed around her, "You might want to hold onto something."

Sebastian had grabbed Willow when the fighting began and she was struggling in his grasp. Gambit knew Sebastian absorbed kinetic energy but he hit him with a card anyway.

Buffy saw Sebastian grab Willow and Remy throw a card at him. The card exploded but didn't seem to do much damage. She searched until she found a pole and was just getting ready to throw it when an unnatural wind began to blow. She frantically looked around to see where this latest threat came from and saw Storm's eyes turn white and her hair blow around her face. Lightening seemed to crackle the air around her.

A bolt of lightening shot out from around her and flew toward Sebastian.

Both Remy and Buffy yelled, "NO!" as they watched in horror the lightening strike Sebastian and Willow fly out of his grasp.

Remy quickly ran to Willow's side and knelt beside her, "Chere? Chere? Are you alright?"

Willow could only nod before looking over at Storm who was now standing over an unconscious Sebastian. Buffy ran up to Storm and glared, "Are you insane?! You could have killed Willow!"

Storm just turned calm eyes to Buffy, "She was not harmed nor was she in danger of ever being harmed."

Willow stood shakily next to Buffy and placed a calming hand on her arm, "She's right, Buff. I just felt a slight tingle. It was the toss from Sebastian that knocked the wind out of me."

Buffy continued to glare at Storm before turning back to the fighting.

Scott's blast had hurt Magneto but only to distract him from Wolverine. Magneto now turned his full attention to Scott. His eyes caught a metal table and with a flick of his wrist threw it at Scott.

Kurt teleported over to Scott and got him out of the way of the flying table.

Tara and Kitty were quietly getting the interns out of the room and the line of fire. 

Jean was concentrating on Emma. Both were locked in a battle on the psychic plane.

Wolverine was now tracking Mystique who had changed from Senator Kelly. He searched the room knowing she was still there. He could smell her but who had she turned into. His eyes flicked over to Tara. Hadn't he just seen her leave? Of course if she phased back in she would have returned quickly.

He watched as Tara gathered a group of interns. He made his way over, "I'll keep the others occupied why you get them out."

"O-okay."

Wolverine waited for Tara to walk by him before his claws struck out and hit her in the chest.

Willow screamed in terror and rage as she watched Wolverine kill her friend. Remy held her, "It's not Tara."

"How can you be so sure? They said that Emma messes with your mind!"

Remy tried to soothe Willow, "The Canucklehead has a sniffer that can smell anything. Even if Emma messed with his mind he'd be able to smell Mystique."

Willow slowly relaxed as she watched 'Tara' morph into Mystique's true form as she fell to the ground.

Magneto gave a cry as he watched Mystique fall from Wolverine's claws. With a wave of his hand Wolverine flew against the far wall. 

Seeing that Jean was locked in a psychic battle that only she could fight Storm turned her rage on Magneto. Just as Scott hit Eric with a blast from his visor Storm hit him with a lightening bolt.

Magneto twitched and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn, I didn't get to fight." Buffy pouted as she made her way to Logan.

Scott turned concerned eyes to Jean and Emma. Both were staring sightlessly at the other and not moving at all. Suddenly Emma twitched and her eyes rolled up into her forehead before falling.

Jean began to breathe heavily as she too fell to the ground.

"JEAN!"

Jean smiled tentatively at Scott, "I'm okay. Just took a lot out of me."

Tara escorted the last of the interns out of the back room before returning with Kitty.

"I-is everyone alright?" Tara asked as she made her way to the still sitting Jean.

Jean nodded, "The Professor sent me a bolt of power while I was fighting Emma. I'm afraid she won't wake up anytime soon."

Remy toed Sebastian who was still unconscious. "What'd you hit him with, Stormy?"

Storm smiled at Remy, "I thought maybe an overload of energy might be too much for him to absorb and don't call me Stormy."

Remy just grinned.

Wolverine grunted as he lifted Magneto to his shoulders. "Police on their way?"

Kitty nodded, "Called them the first trip out."

Buffy had Mystique around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The others exited the room leaving Remy and Willow behind. 

"You okay, chere?" Remy asked as he slipped his arms around Willow. 

"Yep, just thinking."

Remy chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, "Mebbe Remy can fix that."

Willow smiled but made no move to turn in his embrace, "If we leave this here someone else can use this knowledge."

Remy placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Allow me, Madame." He charged up a couple of cards and sent them into the electronic equipment.

Willow watched as they exploded and began to burn. She started giggling when the overhead sprinkler systems turned on and quickly exited the room.

~~Epilogue~~

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" Wolverine growled at Remy.

Just then Buffy came out of the dressing room wearing a short red halter dress. She twirled in a circle to show Willow her latest outfit and Willow nodded approvingly.

Remy watched as Willow showed Buffy her latest outfit of a clinging blue dress. His eyes began to glaze over as Willow turned in her own circle.

Remy looked over at Wolverine who was staring at Buffy and grinned. He leaned over to Wolverine, "Still wondering why we agreed to take Willow, Buffy and the girls shopping?"   

Remy laughed when his question was met with silence. He smiled as he sauntered over to Willow and Buffy. 

"Mmmm, Remy approve chere. I think this is outfit for tonight."

Willow smiled over at Buffy who was staring at Wolverine. Willow's eyes bounced between both of them before snapping her fingers in front of Buffy's face.

"Earth to Buffy! I think someone's smitten."

"W-wha? Huh?" Buffy turned glazed eyes to Willow, "Did you say something, Will?"

"Nope, not me. Remy was just telling me about Logan deciding he was going to Sunnydale to see if that had any connection to his missing past. The soldier guys and all that. A certain blonde Slayer wouldn't have had anything to do with that decision would she?"

Willow giggled at Buffy's blushing face.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Willow, two could play this game.

Turning innocent eyes to Willow, "Nope, not anymore than a certain auburn haired N'awlins hunk having anything to do with your decision to transfer to NYU."


End file.
